The Last Heartbeat
by Crushed Hale.x
Summary: Rosalie found Bella beaten and raped in an alleyway. She turned her right then and there. Then they leave to start their life in Forks. Bella/Jasper Rose/Emmy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, So I have writers block with my other stories guys, I need help. So This is a story I've been working on for a few days now. So yeah. Oh, Carlisle did not turn Rose, some random vampire did and then he left her on her own.**

* * *

_You say that i've been changing  
That I'm not just simply aging  
Yeah, How can that be logical?  
You keep on cramming ideas down my throat.._

**Rosalie Hale POV**

I wandered gracefully through dark streets of a usually sun filled town. It was around two am here in Phoenix. I rounded the corners, walked in straight lines, chin up, shoulders back. Everything was normal. Then I could hear a stuttering heartbeat, the blood. The blood made me want to go into a frenzy and I hadn't even touched it yet. I turned the corner, following the scent and listening.

Then I froze.

There was a girl. A beautiful girl. She rivaled most vampires beauty. She had her knees pulled to her chest, arms wrapped tightly around them, and her chin resting on top. Her haunted grey eyes were filled with tears that spilled down her pale face. But she never made a sound.

The worst part?

Her clothes were ripped and torn, shredded. She only wore a black band shirt and boy shorts. Her jeans were completely ripped and thrown away in a random direction, her hoodie had gotten the same treatment. Her long mahogany hair, fell straight and to her waist, covering the cuts that littered her body.

When she turned her haunted eyes on me, I wanted to cry. No one should go through this. I went through this. But the corners of her mouth turned up in a very small sad smile. She whispered two words. "Finish It."

"I know how it feels." I told her. Truly, I did. I'd been in this position all those years ago. She nodded in understanding. Her heartbeat was slowing down, and she knew she was dieing. I didn't know what to do. I did the only thing I could think of.

I slowly approached her. Carressed her, leaned forward.. and I bit her. She didn't even make a sound.


	2. Ready or Not

**So, hopefully that starts the story and kind of gives you the idea. Still, any suggestions are welcomed. Bella is not from Forks, but Charlie is in Forks. I have some things lined up for them later. :) Xx**

* * *

_I see your face in my mind  
As I drive away  
Cause none of us thought  
It was gonna end that way  
People are people  
And sometimes we change our minds_

_**X **x **X **x **X**_

**Bella POV**

Packing. Running. It seemed that was all we ever did now.

"Bella, come on move it!" Rose's voice rang through the tiny place we were currently residing in.

Rose was beautiful. She had the most perfect body, the body of a supermodel. She was thin but had curves where they should be. She stood tall and proud at 5'9. Her luminous long blond hair was to die for. It fell in waves to her waist. And her golden eyes always held some wisdom and charisma. She did, start off as a bitch. But our stories are the same. And they would bring you to tears.

Rose was a good person thouh. When she found me I was dieing. Really, there was no hope. Then she turned me. The bite itself was the most excrushiating pain I had ever felt. The venom burned me, inside out. Then I awoke to this life.

She asked me about my life, and I told her. About what happened with my boyfriend and all those men I didn't know. About Jake, my best friend who was a werewolf. He ran away from his hometown in La Push, Washington when he first phased. He'd never gone back. Rose seemed to accept all of that. Telling me friends are friends, no matter what they are.

I've been a vampire for two years now. I should be 19, but.. I am eternally 17.

"Isabella Marie Hale! Move your tiny ass!" Rose's melodiac voice flitted through the room again. I laughed quietly. I couldn't remember my last name, I remembered Isabella Marie, but not my last name. So therefore I am Isabella Marie Hale.

I ran my fingers through my long, waist length mahogany and black hair. I had the underneath and the tips pitch black. My eyes used to be grey. Now they shared Rose's gold. I was only 5'4, and thin.

"Coming." I said, I didn't need to yell, I knew she heard me. I pulled on my black high top converse and looked in the full length mirror. I wore a tight black hoody, blood red skinny jeans with chains hanging from them. I threw on some black eyeliner and mascara and was good to go. I picked up the last of my bags and walked out to Rose's red m-3. We were our own coven.

Rose and I were faster than most vampires, a skill that Rose's venom granted me. I was also a physical and mental sheild. I always had Rose covered. I could control elements and minds.

The last gift was really handy. Last year when we ran into a few nomads. They tried to tear Rose apart. I ended up putting a physical sheild over her, and telling the nomads to rip themselve apart. They obeyed. I started a fire with my mind and told them to throw parts in. They did. Then Rose and I gathered up the remains and threw them in.

Rose got in the front seat of the car. She was wearing a tight black tank top, a blue sweater, black skinny jeans and black heels. She had her long blonde hair flowing down her back, graciously. Her eyes were framed with black eyeliner and mascara.

"Perfectionist." I whispered. She laughed and shoved my lightly before blasting music and driving to the next town.

Ready or not, Forks? Here we come.

* * *

**Okay, so please review each chapter guys? I need encouragement lol.**


	3. Trust Issues

**I can't remember if I said this already, but Rose and Bella are faster than most vampires and they have this special telepathy thing. They can talk in their heads to each other.**

_I seen nights full of pain, days of the same_  
_You keep the sunshine, save me the rain_  
_I search but never find, hurt but never cry_  
_I work and forever try, but I'm cursed, so never mind.._

_**X **x **X **x **X **x_

**Bella POV**

Cold, wet, rainy and never any sun. The perfect place for a vampire or two. Sweet fuck all people in this town.

We arrived at a small house. It had four bedrooms. Two of which had ensuites. There were another two bathrooms down stairs. The house itself was tucked neatly into the forest. I walked through the fully furnished lounge to get upstairs.

I walked to my bedroom. It was perfect. Had a huge king sized bed with black blankets. Dressers, ensuite, everything a bedroom should have. The walls were black and red. There was a large glass door that opened up onto a massive wooden deck.

"We have to enrol in school, hun. We need to fit in. We'll just say that we're emancipated, we have no family but us." Rose smiled gently at me.

I sighed. "But I hated school in Phoenix. Whats gonna be so different here?" I asked her. Her smile grew. Then she pounced on me, knocking me to the floor.

"Just get over it! We're going to school!" She yelled excitedly. I laughed at her. I like this side of Rose.

**The Next Day..**

"Bella, come on. Lets go hunt!" Rose said cheerily. I'm sure she knew something I didn't.

"Okay, hang on." I sighed. I walked out of m bedroom to see her there waiting. Then she turned and left. I followed her out.

We took off into a sprint, not running as fast as we could, but about average vampire speed. I saw a few deer and smiled. Rose smiled at me and went off to catch her own breakfast.

I crouched down and silently stalked my prey. It didn't know I was there. So I pounced at it. By the time it realized I was on it's back I had snapped it's neck and sunk my teeth into it's throat, right on it's pulse.

After I drained it I carried the body and fed it to a mountain lion. Then I went after the next one.

When we finished hunting I met up with Rose and we walked back to the house together.

_'I'm gonna take a shower.' _I thought to her. She just nodded her head.

After my shower I went and decided to get changed. Better than walking around in a towel at school, Isn't it? I changed into a grey hoody that was tight around the waist and slightly baggy for the rest. I pulled on some black skinny jeans and my converse. I looked at my hair in the mirror. I decided to leave it straight and down.

_'Ready?' _Rose's voice invaded my head.

_'Yep.' _I told her.

I walked down stairs and waited for her. She ran down the stairs pulling a grey cardi over her black tank. She also had grey skinnies and her heels.

"Lets go." She said.

"Can I drive today?" I asked her.

"No."

"Fine.." I sighed. Then i ran into the car and jumped in the drivers seat. She growled at me but sat in the passenger seat. I smiled innocently and started the car.

When we arrived at school I parked the car. Rose leaned over and swept the bangs out of my face. I swatted her hand away laughing and pushed her out the door. We exited gracefully.

Shit. There were other vampires here. Four of them. Oh fuck. Whispers started going around. Pathetic.

"They're so hot! look at them!" "The blondes mine!" "I got the brunette, she looks fiesty!" I growled and walked up to the boy.

"You get nothing." I whispered darkly. He gulped and nodded his head. As I walked away he whispered to his friend "She likes me." I went to go back and pound his fucking head into mince.

"Calm down." Rose whispered. The four vampires came into veiw. Three males and one female.

The female was short, only about 4'11. She was thin, had short, dark, spiky hair that made her look hyper. She had gold eyes. She held hands with a strange looking bronze haired male. He had messy bronzey-red hair but not a hair out of place. Messy but tidy. He stood about 6 foot. Had gold eyes too.

There was a burly male standing behind him. He stood at the tallest, around 6'7. He was muscular, really muscular. He had the same golden eyes, and curly brown hair. He smiled and had dimples, giving him the cute, innocent little kid look. He was so Rose's type.

The last male was the one that caught my eye. He was around 6'4, a hole foot taller than me. He had honey blond wavy hair. He was muscular, but lean aswel. He wore a long sleeve top, dark blue jeans and boots. I saw his body was covered in scars. He shifted his weight, embarrassed by the attention. He was ashamed of them? I loved them.

"Hi, Im Alice Cullen. This is my mate Edward Cullen," She said gesturing to the male she held hands with. "Emmet Cullen," She said pointing to the burly male. "And Jasper Cullen." She said pointing to the God like man.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my demon Bella Hale." Rosalie introduced us. I shoved her and smiled. She smiled back.

"Is she your daughter?" Alice asked, clearly schocked.

"No, I wish. We're not related. She doesn't remember her last name." Rose told them.

I looked toward Jasper, he was looking at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I felt this intense bond with him. I didn't know why.

"So, what class do you have next, girls?" Emmett asked looking at Rose.

_'He likes you..' _I thought to Rose.

"Shut up." She said out loud. Everyone looked at Rose. "Bella.." She growled.

"Bye." I said with a small wave and walked in the direction to my class.. hopefully.

"So, what class do you have?" I heard a sexy voice ask. It sounded like a Texan accent. I turned my head to see Jasper.

"US History, you?" I asked casually.

"The same. Right here." He said opening the door and letting me walk in first. I walked to the back of the class and sat in the corner.

"So, what did you do to Rosalie?" He inquired hopefully.

"We sort of have this telepathy thing." I shrugged my shoulders like it was nothing. We'd always had it.

"So thats your gift?" I smiled. I loved his voice.

"Rose is faster than the average vampire." I told him, avoiding the question.

"I asked about you, Darlin'" He told me. I had to smile again.

"I have a few." I whispered.

"There can be more than one?" He was confused now.

"I'm living proof, aren't I?" I said sarcastically. He smiled beautifully.

"What are they?" He kept asking.

"Thats a secret." I whispered again.

"You can trust me." He said softly. And I believed him. But I didn't want to.

"Wheres your proof?" I asked icily. You learned not to trust anyone. It took me a year to trust Rose, and she saved me from death. Jasper looked hurt, and I wanted to kill myself. I was such an idiot.

I felt waves of calm being pushed my way. I put the mental sheild up and held it there.

"How?" Jasper asked. I just shook my head and looked toward Rose and Emmett. They looked happy. She must of explained what I did. I smiled.


	4. Compassionate

_You know it's all the same  
Another time and place  
Repeating history  
And your getting sick of it.._

_**X **x **X **x** X **x_

**Jasper POV**

"Will you just tell us why we will actually like school this year?" Emmett whined to Alice.

"You'll see." She said and danced into Edward's arms. It was nice to see them happy, but it made me long to find my mate. I knew Emmett felt the same. He was drowning me in sadness and longing.

We eventually got to school at the normal time. Alice and Edward took the volvo, me and Emmett took the jeep. I tensed up when I smelled it. Two other vampires. But one smelled delicous. Better than blood. Strawberries and flowers. The other smelled of expensive perfume. I just assumed they would be female.

Then we heard whispering, then I saw them.

Two inhumanly beautiful girls. The first one was tall, about 5'9 and had long blonde wavy hair. She had gold eyes. Atleast that was a relief. But I guessed they wouldnt be in school if they were human drinkers.

The other girl caught my eye though. She had the young look about her, looking about 17. She was petite, only about 5'4 and extremely thin, but had curves. She had mahogany, straight hair with black tips that touched her waist. She wore a tight-ish grey hoody that clung to her small waist, black skinny jeans that hugged her small legs and ass, and black hightop converse. She was beautiful. I knew I was watching her, but I just couldn't look away.

"Hi, Im Alice Cullen. This is my mate Edward Cullen," She said slightly lifting the hand she held with his. "Emmet Cullen," She said pointing to Em. "And Jasper Cullen." She said pointing to me.

"I'm Rosalie Hale, and this is my demon Bella Hale." Rosalie introduced. Bella shoved her and smiled. Rosalie smiled back.

"Is she your daughter?" Alice asked, clearly schocked. Truth be told, I was too. They did look similar. And Rose almost gave off a motherly vibe.

"No, I wish. We're not related. She doesn't remember her last name." Rosalie told us.

I couldn't stop looking at Bella. I knew I shouldn't, I just couldn't help it. She looked toward me and smiled. I had to smile back. It was like there was this intense bond, I just couldn't fighure it out.

"So, what class do you have next, girls?" Emmett asked looking at Rose. He was attracted to her immediately.

"Shut up." Rosalie said. Everyone looked at Rose, I felt Emmett's hurt and rejection. "Bella.." She growled. Bella? What did Bella have to do with it?

"Bye." Bella said with a small wave and walked away. I just followed her. I didn't even know I was until I started talking to her.

"So, what class do you have?" I asked her. She turned her head to look at me. I silently hoped she had my class.

"US History, you?" She replied.

"The same. Right here." I said opening the door and letting her walk in first. She walked to the back of the class and sat in the my seat. I just smiled.

"So, what did you do to Rosalie?" I inquired hopefully.

"We sort of have this telepathy thing." She shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. Was she serious?

"So thats your gift?" She smiled. I loved that smile already.

"Rose is faster than the average vampire." She told me, avoiding the question.

"I asked about you, Darlin'" I said. Fuck, Idiot! Are you trying to scare her away? Darlin'? I sighed mentally. Then she smiled.

"I have a few." She whispered.

"There can be more than one?" I was confused now.

"I'm living proof, aren't I?" She said sarcastically. I smiled. Her voice was beautiful, she was beautiful.

"What are they?" I had to ask.

"Thats a secret." She whispered again.

"You can trust me." I said softly. _Please, please trust me_.

"Wheres your proof?" She asked icily. And i felt like my dead heart had ben ripped out of my granite chest. I knew it didn't mean to sound so icy, it was just a reaction. She had obviously been hurt by someone she trusted.

I pushed some calming waves toward her. Then her emotions were gone and my power was useless.

"How?" I asked. She just shook her head and looked toward Rose and Emmett. Emmett felt happy, but Rose's emotions were gone too.

By the time lunch came around and we picked up some of that disgusting human food we all sat at our table. Whispers flew around the room furiously. But I just tuned them out.

Rosalie and Emmett sat next to each other, closely I might add. He was happy. Really happy. But Rose's emotions were still not there.

"So, will you be meeting our parents?" Alice asked hopefully. Bella looked toward Rose. Rose nodded her head. I supposed that was there telepathically talking thing. Alice clasped her hands together feeling joyful and extremely happy.

"So, you can follow us home after school. Carlisle and Esme are home today." Alice continued. They both nodded their head.

* * *

_What a shame  
We all became  
Such fragile, broken things  
The memory remains.._

**BPOV - Skipped to meeting Carlisle and Esme**

Rose stepped through the glass doors first. I followed close to her, I doubted this would turn nasty and end in a fight, but I was always prepared.

_'Calm down, Bells.' _Rose's voice flitted in my head. I looked at her apologetically. She smiled softly back at me.

"You have a beautiful home." She commented.

"Thank you!" Alice chirped happily. She called Carlisle and Esme into the lounge. They smiled kindly at the both of us.

"Carlisle, Esme, meet Rosalie and Bella Hale." Alice introduced us.

"Pleasure to meet you, girls. Where are you currently residing?" Esme asked softly and slightly concerned.

"Oh, we won't be here long." I stated. Everyones smile fell.

"We are staying in a small house in the forestry not too far from here. Nowhere near as beautiful as this though." Rose gushed. Esme smiled proudly.

"Who are you living with?" Carlisle asked.

"We can take care of ourselves. We're on our own." Rose said softly. Carlisle and esme shared a glance.

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked. Didn't he know to never ask a woman her age?

"I'm 95, Bella is 2." Everybody gasped.

"What?" I snarled. Just bcause I was young didn't mean I was going to go on a rampaging murderous streak and kill every human I came in contact with. I crossed my arms tightly and held myself together. A human trait I had carried over into eternal life.

"Haven't you ever slipped?" Emmett aked. I growled. I had slipped before and I hated myself for it. I felt Rose's arm wrap around my shoulders in a comforting way. I nodded my head in thanks.

"Well, we have a treaty with the wolves in La Push. This is our land, and we do not set foot on theirs, or they are free to kill us." Carlisle explained. I instantly thought of Jake. I missed him so much. I never got to say goodbye. I felt myself hoping that he might be back in La Push, but he never wanted to except his fate as a wolf. I squashed the hope.

"Sorry, Bells has personal experience with wolves." Rose explained.

"You should probably meet them," Carlisle said. "So they know who you are and do not kill you." He added.

I saw Jasper looking at me in concern. Again, I squashed the hope. I was damaged. The words rung through my head. _You're not pretty enough, not thin enough, not smart enough just not perfect enough, and you're a vampire for fucks sake! _I shook my head trying to get it out of my head.

"So, when do we meet them?" Rose asked.

"I'll call them now." Carlisle said and turned to leave. I left too. I silently told Rose I was going to hunt. She told me she understood. And I was gone.

I lined up another deer from my place in the tree. I watched it's movements and listened to it's heartbeat, beating steadily. It was so calm, not afraid. Then again. It didn't know it was going to die. I lunged at it, snapped its neck and drained it dry. I pressed a kiss to it's forehead and burried it before placing a rock on the broken dirt.

"Rather compassionate." I heard a voice say. I turned around quickly to sew Jasper leaning against a tree.


	5. Story Time

_I've gone too long  
Living like I'm not alive  
So I'm gonna start over tonight  
With you and I_

_**X **x **X **x **X**_

We lead them into our home, Rosalie was in awe of how beautiful it was I couldn't feel her emotions, but her facial expressions showed it. I tried to feel Bella's emotions, but they were still gone. She was tense though. Her footsteps were short and fast. She was ready for a fight if need be. Rose looked toward Bella smiling softly. Bella looked apologetic.

"You have a beautiful home." Rose commented.

"Thank you!" Alice chirped happily. She called out to Carlisle and Esme.

"Carlisle, Esme, meet Rosalie and Bella Hale." She introduced them to each other.

"Pleasure to meet you. Where are you currently residing?" Esme asked softly. She was feeling a motherly connection to them already.

"Oh, we won't be here long." Bella said bluntly. The room drowned me in sadness.

"We are staying in a small house in the forestry not too far from here. Nowhere near as beautiful as this though." Rosalie gushed. Esme smiled proudly.

"Who are you living with?" Carlisle asked.

"We can take care of ourselves. We're on our own." Rosalie said softly. They were living on their own? Carlisle and esme shared a glance.

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked. I was curious too. About everybody in the room was.

"I'm 95, Bella is 2." Everybody gasped.

"What?" Bella snarled angrily.

"Haven't you ever slipped?" Emmett aked. She growled. Fuck, I almost growled. Who says that? Idiot.. Rosalie wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders. Theres your answer, Em.

"Well, we have a treaty with the wolves in La Push. This is our land, and we do not set foot on theirs, or they are free to kill us." Carlisle explained. I felt a flicker of hope come from Bella, but then it was gone.

"Sorry, Bells has personal experience with wolves." Rosalie explained. What did she mean? Everything that had to do with Bella I needed to know. She was obviously close with the wolves. Or a certain wolf. I found myself jelous of a wolf. I never thought that would happen.

"You should probably meet them," Carlisle said. "So they know who you are and do not kill you." He added.

I watched Bella in concern. Her hope flared up again then was shook her head slightly.

"So, when do we meet them?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll call them now." Carlisle said and turned to leave. Bella left too. I went to follow her without even knowing. She stood on the deck and paused. Then in a flash she was gone.

"She's gone to hunt. Probably just wnts to think." Rosalie explained. She smiled knowingly. I just nodded and got sucked into a random conversation. After a while I managed to slip away to find Bella placing a rock on some broken dirt. I leaned against a tree and smiled.

"Rather compassionate." I commented. She whipped around to look at me. Then I felt something around my waist. A tree branch. I snapped it instantly and looked toward Bella. Her arm was out like she was controlling the tree. Her eyes were black in anger.

"Let the flames begin." She whispered with a small smile. A small, fallen tree burst into flames behind me. "Walk toward the fire." She said. And I did. I knew what I was doing, I just couldn't stop it. I was only a few feet away when she told me to stop. I looked at her. Her eyes were gold again. She looked at the ground and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. The firedisappeared. I walked toward her, she flinched.

I Stopped right in front of her. I wrapped my arms around her tightly.

"Shit, Darlin', that was amazing!" i said. It truly was, sure I could've died, but I'd never seen a power like it before.

"I knew you were stupid." She said and I immediately felt hurt. "I nearly kill you and you hug me." She added. I laughed. I suppose not everyone does that. I finally found out what her powers were. Then she hugged me back. I sat down and pulled her into my lap, keeping my arms tightly locked around her.

"So, whats your story?" She asked me softly. Usually when people asked me to tell them, I would flat out refuse. But this was different. I trusted her. And I'd known her for a day.. So I told her my story. My human life, what I remembered of it, joining the army, being promoted so fast, being found and turned by Maria, the newborn wars, everything.

"So, thats where you got these?" She asked tracing a scar on my collor bone. I was immediately embarrassed. My scars repulsed people, made them scared of me. But even though I couldn't feel her emotions, I knew she wasn't scared.

"They're nothing to be ashamed of." She told me. My heart swelled. She didn't even have to say much. Just that she wasnt ashamed.

"What about you?" I asked her. She tensed in my arms.

"You'll never look at me the same.." She tried to convince me.

"Trust me, angel." I told her. And I hoped like hell she would.

* * *

_And it rains in your bedroom  
Everything is wrong  
It rains when your here  
And it rains when your gone_

**_Bella POV_**

"I grew up in Phoenix. I had a mom and a stepdad that loved me. I had a boyfriend that I thought loved me," I hated my story. I felt disgusted already. "I was going somewhere, I don't know where. Rose said it was like 2am. And I felt hands, around my waist and mouth. I screamed, kicked, bit, punched everything."

He tensed under me. "Please continue, Sweetheart."

"Like in all horror stories, thrown into a dark alley with lots of shadowed figures.. And.. They guy holding me, was my so called boyfriend." Jasper's eyes were turning black. "I can stop if you like?" I offered. He shook his head. "Can't you guess what happened?" I asked. I felt him shake and his eyes were now pitch black.

"Please, just, please tell me." He said. I sighed.

"I was beaten, stabbed, cut, raped and left for dead." Jasper growled vicously. He pulled me closer to him, his arms tightened around me. I felt safe. Not even my memories could get me here.

"I'm so sorry, Darlin', so sorry." He whispered.

"Jazz, you didn't hurt me." I reminded him.

"But they did." He reminded me. I already knew that.

"Are they still alive?" He asked.

I shook my head. "When Rose turned me, we killed them." I whispered. I waited for him to push me off of him in disgust. He hugged me tighter and only said one word.

"Good."


	6. Beautiful Friendship

**Well, this is a special chapter, Its gonna be done in Jake's POV. I bet you never saw that coming, cause I didn't. Anyways review this, okay?**

* * *

_Hold the hand of your best friend, look into their eyes_  
_Then watch them drift away_  
_Some might say, we've done the wrong things,_  
_For way too long, for way too long._**  
**

**Jake POV - Two Years Ago.**

Bella sat in my room. We were talking about her good for nothing boyfriend. I just had the weirdest feeling. I knew it was a bad feeling. It was worse than when I phased for the first time.

"Seriously, Jake, I'll be fine." She told me, reaching for my hand. I gripped it tighter.

"Please, I just have a really, really bad feeling. Just stay here tonight. Please, Bells?" I kept begging. Whatever it took to keep her here. Then her phone started beeping. Stupid Boyfriend. "Bells.."

"I'm sorry, I really have to go.." She said standing up from the bed. I sighed.

"Call me as soon as you get home, okay?" I demanded, finally giving up.

"Okay, Jake. I promise." She said hugging me, she tip toed and kissed me on the lips quickly. It wasn't unusual for us. I hugged her tighter, trying to shake the feeling.

"I love you, Bellsy." I told her.

"I love you too, Jake." I kissed her head and let her go. Let her walk out to her stupid boyfriend. Late at night. Early in the morning. It was One am.

An hour passed. She hadn't called. So I called her. I dialed the familiar number that I'd always known by heart. It just kept ringing, and ringing and ringing. I was starting to freak out. I rang her home phone. Her parents were out tonigh, so she should answer, I bet she just forgot to ring. But again, no answer.

That was it. I left. I walked out the door and searched. I didn't need to phase, the pack in La Push could get in my head here aswell. I found her scent in an alleyway. Along with alot of other peoples scents. There was blood too. But the scent that stood out on top, was a sickly bleach smell. I couldn't hold it in.

I ran as fast as I could. Straight into a forest, I kept running. Until I phased. My bones snapped and reconnected to form a whole new body shape.

_'Jake!' - Sam._

_'Bella's gone..' _It was all I could think about. She was gone. What happened to her. There was an accident, her blood was everywhere, her hoody and jeans were there, shredded. What the fuck happened to Bella?!

_'Did you smell anything sickly sweet?' - Sam._

_'Yeah, why? What is it?' - Me._

_'Thats what a vampire smells like to us. If thats what you smelt.. Bella's gone Jake. I'm sorry. You need to come home.' - Sam._

I had no choice. I was only staying here for a little while, to clear my head when I ran away. Bella was the reason I stayed.

_'I'll be there soon.' - Me._

**Present Time.**

Stupid leeches. To this day, I hate them. Whenever I got to kill one, I felt almost happy. Like I was doing Bella some justice. I guess it was just never enough. She was gone.. and, she wouldn't come back.

"Jake, we have a meeting with the leeches. Cullen's have a couple of new members." I growled lowly. I wanted to rip the cullens apart. They had nothing to do with Bella, I know that, but.. They were leeches. Bloodsuckers. Thats what took Bella. But it didn't take an idiot to figure out what happened to Bella. Her clothes.. shredded. I shuddered.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"Now." Sam said in his alpha voice. I sighed and nodded. "Phase, come on, Jake." Sam said more softly. I did. I followed behind them, head to ground. Each step was harder to take. It had been two years, but Bella still took it's toll on me. I wasn't sure how much I could take. Then I smelt it.

That same smell I smelt when I looked for Bella. I'd know that smell anywhere. I could also smell strawberries and freesia. I thought leeches smelt bad? All leaches.

_'How come one of them smells good?' - Paul._

_'Thats how Bells smelt.' - Me. _Thoughts of Bella filled my head. The last time she said I love you. The last time I held her hand, kissed her head. Paul whimpered.

_'Sorry.' - Paul. I nodded. _

_'That other leech, thats the smell where I last smelt Bella.' - Me._

_'Are you sure?' Sam._

_'Do you think I'd ever forget that?!' -Me._

I ran harder and faster until I saw them all. The ugly little pixie and her mate, Edweirdo. The doctor leech and his wife. The burly brown haired one, who had his arm around a blonde. That was the smell. That was her. I growled at her. Then I looked at the tall blonde male with scars who had his arms around a small brunette. She looked alot like Bella. Smelled like her too. My eyes widened. I ran away to phase.

I pulled on some cut offs and walked back toward the clearing. I just had to know it was Bella.

"Jake?" She asked. That was all it took. I was running at her. The blonde male and blonde female ran infront of her, but the male grabbed her hip and pulled him behind her.

"Move out of the way, Jasper, Rose." She said. Their eyes widened and they did. Her voice had the same echo that Sam's did when he gave an alpha order. Bella opened her arms to me. I didn't think twice.

"Bella! It's really you!" I yelled scooping her up and holding her extremely tight. I swung her in circles. The pack behind me stopped growling. Then they went to phase.

"Jake, Oh my god, really? Fuck!" She yelled squeezing me tight.

"So, this is the famous Bella?" Embry asked. Her eyes hardened.

"Who wants to know." She said in a cold voice. I looked at her.

"The accident..?" I couldn't say anything else.

"I should have listened.." She mumbled and buried her head in my chest. I held her tighter to me. I was shaking but then I just kept thinking about having her in my arms. That stopped the shaking.

"Ready to meet the pack?" I asked her. She looked at me and nodded. I held her hand and walked toward the pack.

"This is Sam, he's the Alpha." I said pointing to Sam. Then Sam did something unexpected. He walked forward and hugged her, Bella tensed but hugged him back. Sam pulled back.

"Sorry, I just feel attatched to you. Like your apart of the pack." He mumbles. I stared wide eyed at him.

"Anyway, this is Jared," I said pointing toward Jared. He smiled with a small wave. Never knew him to be shy. But after all I'd said and thought about Bells, of course he would be. "Paul." I said pointing to Paul. He ran forward to hug Bella too. The incredible, anger issued Paul, hugging a lee- hugging a vampire. Never thought I'd see the day.

"Welcome to the pack." He stated smiling. Bella smiled back. That caused me to smile.

"Quil and Embry," I continued, this was taking longer than I thought. They both rushed forward to hug her. I laughed, out of everyone, they were the only two I expected to hug her.

"Leah," I said internally cringing, Leah hated leeches. She was also my imprint. Then she stepped forward. An icy look on her face. She continued walking toward Bella. Then she smiled and hugged her. Bella smiled too. Now I was just dumbfounded. Then Leah continued.

"Since Jake is abit slow at the moment, this is Colin and Brady, and my brother Seth." They three terrors hugged her quickly. Brady was kind of shy about it. But he hugged her the longest. Bella whispered something so low even I couldn't hear it, but his eyes widened and he smiled the biggst smile I'd ever seen.

"Bella," The blonde haired female leech called. I looked at her.

"You.. saved Bells? Two years ago.." I started, trying to find words. She smiled and nodded. I did something I never thought I'd do. I wlaked toward her. Everyone tensed. I hugged her. Everyone was shocked.

"I should hate you, but.. Thank you, so much." I whispered. I felt the tears in my eyes. She hugged me back.

"Your welcome. She's quite talented you know." She told me.

"Always has been, even as a human." I grinned.

We were formally introduced to the Cullen's.. again. This time I was happy about it. Bella was known to the Pack as Bella Black, Or Bella Uley, Or Bella Call, anyone and everyone wanted her to have their name. She just smiled and accepted it.

"Sam, can I talk to you?" I asked. He nodded and lead me away out of hearing distance from the pack and Cullen's. "Look, I just got Bella back.. I don't want to lose her. She's the best friend I thought I lost for good. Can we maybe, drop the treaty?" I asked hopeful. Sam's eyes widened.

"Are you sure, Jake?" He asked. I nodded.

"Rosalie saved her. They're good. They hunt animals. All of them. Just let them come to our land whenever. We could be family. Think about it, when a rogue vamp strays through, how easy would it be to take them down with werewolves _and _vamps?" I tried to persuade him. He smiled.

"So we don't call the Cullen's leeches anymore, huh?" He said. I shook my head smiling. "Okay." He smiled back. I felt like I could die happy right now. Everything was right. We walked back to tell the Cullen's about the new- no longer treaty.

When we got back, what I saw had me shocked. Jasper had his arms around Bella's waist, Bella's hands resting on tip of his. They were both talking to leah who was laughing her head off.

"He did that? Oh my god!' Leah nearly screamed laughing.

"Who did what?" I asked innocently. I took her hand and kissed her head.

"You! You seriously dressed up as a fairy princess to make her laugh?" Leah was on the ground clutching her stomach laughing. I looked at Bella.

"She's your imprint, deserves to know everything." She said, trying so hard not to laugh. Then everyone laughed at me. I couldn't help it this time. I laughed at myself.

"So, Quil took his cousin to Prom!" I tried to counter. The laughter stopped. They looked at Quil. Then they laughed. Yep, this was gonna be a beautiful friendship.


	7. Dad?

_My pain, all the trouble caused  
No matter how long  
I believe there is hope._

**Bella POV**

The look on Brady's face when I told him I felt a connection to him was priceless, like he didn't believe me. I asked if he would have me around in his life. He nodded furiously. I always wanted a child, my hopes were crushed when I turned into a vampire.. No, thats not fair on Rose. My hopes were crushed when I walked out of Jake's house.

After we were told about the treaty being lifted we decided to head our seperate ways. I got a hug from pretty much everyone, the longest hug was from Brady, he whispered how thankful he was to me. I smiled at him. _It's because I love you. _I thought. I didn't want to say it out loud, I'd only just met him, but the motherly connection was screaming at me.

"Love you too, mom." He whispered. Both our eyes widened, he blushed. I hugged him closer to me. _Can you hear me? _I thought in my head.

_Yes._

He talked in my head. I could only ever do that with Rose. If I could cry, I probably would. This day just kept getting better. Honestly, I was loving it. I pressed my cold lips to his hot forehead. He smiled at me. _I do you know. Love you._ He thought to me. He grasped this thing so easily. _I love you too, hun._

I eventually had to let go of my new baby and he phased into his wolf form and went home. I turned back to the Cullens and Rose. She was smiling widely.

"Collin wants me to be his mom, too." She told me. I smiled widely. She had always wanted children too.

"I never thought Id see the day.." Carlisle muttered. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Their just that amazing." He sighed. Emmett started booming with laughter and hugged Rose.

When everyone left to go to their own rooms in the house Jasper and I decided to take a walk. We walked hand in hand through the forest. I know I'd only known him a day, but this just felt so right.

"Bella," He sighed. "Your probably going to say no, but I just had to ask.. Would you maybe go on a date with me?" He asked slowly. I grinned.

"Vampires can't really go on dates.." I said. He laughed.

"You know what I mean." He got out between laughs. I laughed too.

"Sure." I answered playing it cool, even though inside I was bouncing up and down like an excited school girl. Jasper asked me out!

* * *

So months passed and dragged on. I went around to see Brady most of the time, Rose went to see Collin. Jasper and I became formally mated and we still had to go to school.

But right at this moment, I was walking around Forks with Rose, we felt we didn't have enough 'us' time any more and wanted a girls day out. We'd just gone to the movies and watched Where The Wild Things Are. It was actually pretty cute.

We'd gone shopping and brought alot of new clothes, pretty much for me it consisted of skinny jeans and hoodies. Rose made me get a mini dress. It was tight and red and black plaid so I didn't mind, I could wear it with converse. Rose got a tight mini dress, too, but hers was white and she brought some black heels. The girl was addicted to heels..

A man started to approach me with a hopeful look on his face, he seemed fimiliar. He had dark brown, short hair, a black mustache and dark brown eyes.

_'Rose, do I know him?' _

_'No, honey.' _

I thought about it as fast as I could. Why was he approaching me. He came to stand in front of me, he was looking kind of awkward.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Excuse me? How do you know my name?" I asked in a cold tone. The small shine in his dark eyes changed.

"Charlie!" I heard Jake yell. Where did he come from? He looked netween me and 'Charlie', his eyes widening.

"Jake, it's Bella! It's Bells." Charlie kept saying. Was he going to be a threat? He smelled human..

"Charlie, We're gonna have to talk. Bells, we have to tell him. Meet me at my house. I'll take Charlie." Jake informed us. I nodded my head and took off running, not as fast as I could, I tried to keep it human speed, but if we were going to tell the human, i'm sure this wouldn't matter.

I cut through the forest with Rose hot on my heels, she was all out sprinting now, so I pushed myself faster, waiting for the tiredness, the exhaustedness to come that I knew never would. My body was dead, I couldn't feel anything. And that is what made me smile. I arrived at the small red house and knocked on the door.

"Hello Bella, Rose." Billy smiled and gestured us into the lounge. "Sit." He said. We complied.

"Jake's bringing someone here named Charlie." I told him. His wise eyes widnened.

"Bella, you don't remember Charlie?" He asked, slightly stuttering out the question.

I shook my head. "Sorry."

The door opened up and Jake walked in with Charlie behind him.

"Hey Dad. We kind of have to tell him, he knows it's Bells." Jake told Billy. Charlie was still staring at me. He started to walk toward me and I didn't feel comfortable so I flicked up my physical sheild. It shimmered a grey colour and Charlie staggered back a step.

"Bella, it's okay. Trust me." Billy said. So I lowered it. I was tense, still keeping up my guard. Why were we even telling this mortal anyway?

"Bella." Jake sighed and came to sit next to me. "Charlie is your dad." I stared at him. No emotion portraying on my face.

"I thought my dad was dead?" I asked. Billy shook his head.

"Renee wanted you to believe that when you were growing up." He stated. I nodded and stood up.

"You're really my dad?" I asked. He nodded his head, tears shining in his brown eyes.

"How though? You've been dead for two years, Bells." Charlie.. Dad, asked.

"Shes a vampire." Billy said. Charlie turned to look at him.

"Your kidding, right old man?" He asked. Billy shook his head again.

"Charlie, the boys are wolves. Remember the legends, the protect against the Cold Ones. Vampires, Charlie. It's all true." Billy tried to explain.

"I'll show you. Come with me." Jake said. Charlie followed him out to the backyard. Jake didn't bother taking off his clothes and phased. Charlie paled then turned his gaze on me, I shifted uncomfortably.

"And your a vampire?" He asked. I nodded. I raised my hand and vines wrapped around Jake's legs. He growled and bit at them, but more kept coming. I lowered my hand and they withdrew.

"That's one of Bella's powers." Rose said, speaking up for the first time.

"And you are?" Charlie asked politely, his face was guarded though.

"Rosalie Hale. I changed Bella." She stated, Ice Queen act in place.

"Why? WHy couldn't she be human?" He asked.

"Because I was dieing." I spoke up. He looked at me. "I'm not explaining it." I said, folding my arms.

"She got raped and beaten in an alley, Charlie. Rose found her, bleeding to death. She was a few minutes from _dieing. _So she changed her." Billy explained to a shocked looking Charlie. He did something I was not prepared for, he wrapped his arms around me. I stiffened and so did everyine else, not knowing what I'd do. I patted him on the back awkwardly.

"Mom!" I heard Brady yell and coming running toward me. Charlie pulled back and looked at me with a strange look on his face. Brady ran straight at my cold, stone body and hugged me. I didn't hesitate to hug him back. I almost felt bad for not hugging Charlie like this. Brady pulled back with a smile and looked at Charlie.

"Who are you?" He asked in a cold tone. I smiled, my boy was keeping his emotions in. It was a good trait to have, you were never vulnerable.

"Brady, this is Bella's real, blood related, father." Jake said in a scolding voice.

"Don't scold him, He's looking out for me." I said to Jake. Jake shrank back and laughed.

"Nice to meet you." Brady said walking to Charlie with his hand out. Charlie shook it, staring from me to Brady and back again.

"She's not his real mom, shes pretty much adopted him" Jake explained. Charlie let out a breath he had been holding.

"So a son, eh, Bella? Well, welcome to the family, Brady." Charlie said.

"Oh thats not all, she has a mate too." Jake said laughing.

"Jake!" I set his leg on fire.

"Fuck!" He yelled patting at it.

"Stop, drop and roll!" Brady yelled while laughing. Jake complied and was rolling around on the ground. I pulled the fire back.

"Bella." Jake growled.

"Jake." I growled back.

"Mate?" Charlie asked.

"Like, how Leah is my imprint, my soul mate. Jasper is Bella's." Jake explained. Charlie turned to me.

"Can I meet him?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. I knew we were related.

"I'll go get him. Wanna come, Brady?" I asked. He smiled and nodded phasing into his beautiful sandy-cream coloured wolf. Charlie paled. Again. "Race ya." I said and took off at full speed. Brady ran after me barking.

_'Mom, that's not fair! You started earlier.' Brady complained._

_'Come on, honey, I know your faster than that.' I laughed. He laughed too._

Soon we were outside the Cullen mansion.

"Jazz." I said, knowing he'd hear me. He came from the house and looked at me and Brady.

"Hello, Brady." Jasper smiled. Brady wolfy smiled and barked.

_'Hey, Dad.' _I laughed.

"He says Hey Dad." Jasper smiled and patted his ears. He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around me and kissed me on the mouth. I smiled against his lips.

_'Mom..' Brady whined while using his paws to cover his eyes, I laughed at him._

"Erm, I met my dad today, like my real dad." I said. Jasper froze and looked at me. "He's at Billy's, he wants to meet you." I said.

"Well, wait are we waiting for Darlin'? Lets go meet your dad." He said and took off sprinting.

_'And you think I'm the cheat?' I said to Brady. He laughed._

_'He learns from the best.' Brady said in a chirpy voice. I smiled._

Jasper linked his hand in mine and laced our fingers together. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it, all still running. We soon arrived at Billy's, Jazz still held my hand. He walked slightly in front of me, holding me so I was just tucked behind his shoulder, but so I could still see. He was really protective, it was sweet.

"Jazz, it's fine." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I wraped mine around his waist and smiled. Brady bounded up beside me and nuzzled my hand. I laughed and placed a kiss on his nose.

"Dad, meet Jasper. Jasper meet Dad, Charlie." I introduced. Jasper shook Charlie's hand with a 'Nice to meet you, Sir.'

"Good to meet you to, Son. And apparantly grandson." Charlie laughed. He had good humour. Brady ran around the back and came back phased with some cut offs on.

"Those are mine!" Jake whined.

"And?" Brady asked with a smirk. Jake went to stalk toward him. I raised the ground a bit, showing his warning. Jake stopped.

"Good boy." I smiled. He growled at me.


	8. Stop The World

**Hey all,**

**Thank you so much for the support, I've never written something like this and it thoroughly confuses me, even though I write it. **

**I'm about as clueless as you when you read this because I can't really sit down and write out drafts, I can't draft!**

**I seriously just write down what pops into my mind, I don't even check it cause we only have notepad, budget, eh?**

**But anyway..**

**The story.. Ideas are welcome (And needed!) Thank you**

**Xx**

* * *

_I like the lights turned out_  
_The sound of closing doors_  
_Not like other girls who always feel so sure_  
_Of everything they are_  
_Of what they're going to be_  
_Sometimes I'm just a girl stuck inside of me_

**Bella POV**

I sat in Jasper's lap as he stroked my hair that fell down graciously against my back. I heard this really weird sound, it almost sounded like purring. I looked up at Jasper.

"Are you _purring?_" I asked, raising one delicately thin eyebrow.

"No." He said too quickly.

"You were! You so were, Jasper was purring!" I yelled.

"Dude, you pussy!" Emmett's voice rang through the house. "OW! Rosie.." I laughed when I heard that. Rose wouldn't be easy on him. It was't in her nature.

"Oh, did I embarrass you?" I asked in fake sympathy. He growled at me playfully. "I take that as a yes.." I taunted. He growled. Again. "Seriously? Keep growling, see where it gets you." I said lifting one eyebrow. His facial expression dropped.

"You wouldn't." He stated.

"Oh, I would. Brady built a dog kennel. You can be the first to trial it."

"Bella.." He growled. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the phone book to Brady's number. Jasper grabbed my phone quickly and snapped it.

"Excuse me?" I growled.

"Now whos growling?" He laughed.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Still growling.."

".."

"aw, Darlin'?"

"..."

"Darlin'?"

"You broke my phone!" I argued.

"You needed a new one anyway." He defended shaking his head.

"Jasper?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"It was two fuckin days old!"

"Right.. How was I to know that?" His eyes were locked on the ground.

"I told you when I brought it." I kept my voice calm and even.

"No, I don't remember you telling my that key peice of information." His voice mimicked mine.

"Remember when I was telling you that Rose and I went shopping, and I brought those cowboy boots you loved?" His eyes clouded with lust and he nodded. "I told you after that."

"Fuck it!" He mumbled under his breath. "How was I supposed to concentrate after that?"

"Mind of a goldfish.. Congrats, babe. You're the first vampire with a short attention span."

"You don't mean that." He widened his eyes and gave me the whole 'Im completely innocent, I broke you're phone for no reason..' Look.

"Sure sure. You know, you're lucky I didn't rip your arms off and bury them in different countries." I said as if it were nothing. If vampires could become any more pale, Jasper would have.

"It's just a phone. I'll buy you a new one." He pleaded, lightly stutering over his words.

"Oh, a stuttering vampire, Jasper? What other human qualities did you keep?" I laughed.

"I love you?" He said, but it came out as more of a question.

"Love you too. Now buy me a new goddamn phone. I liked that one!" I barked out my orders. He stood up straight, like a good little - er, big soldier and saluted. He turned to take a few steps then paused. He ran roward me, crashed his lips against mine and was gone again.

"Goof ball." I muttered, knowing full well that he could hear me.

I started to walk back toawrd the Cullen house. I guess it was our home now. Rose and I had always just been nomads. Two companions and sisters that drifted place to place. I hadn't been a vampire long, but I liked the freedom it offered me.

I took this time to reflect on my wonderful life as a vampire. I had been saved by a vampire, who I thought I should be afraid of. She became my family. My sister. And I loved her to pieces. Rose knows I'd be lost without her.

I found my mate. The one person who completes me. Have you heard that saying? People had 4 legs, 4 arms and two faces. They did something wrong and somone else chopped them down the middle. Thats how you found your other half? Yeah I thought it was complete bullshit too, still do. But I found my soul mate.

I reunited with my best friend, from my human life. He's happy with _his _soul mate, who is one of my good friends now too.

I got the son I never thought I would get. Well, so did Rose. And Brady is all I could ever wish for in a son. I loved him eternally. Part of me wanted to be selfish and keep him phasing forever so he'd never leave me. But I knew he would imprint one day, have children and want to grow old with his love.

And I found my father. My actual father. The man who made half of me. I never thought I would ever see him again. So you can imagine my surprise when he walked up to me in the street.

I smiled as I entred our large home.

"Bella! Where the _hell _have you been?" Rose screamed shaking my shoulders in an iron grip. I laughed.

"Rose, I've been with Jasper. Where else?" I asked. Her face was still serious.

"Bella.." She said softly. Uh oh. Fuck. I knew this voice. Shit. She always went like this when something was horribly wrong.

"Rosie? What happened? Is everyone okay? What the fuck happened?" I shreiked.

"Calm down, honey. I - I, There was an accident." Her words hung in the air.

"Rose?" I prompted her.

"Brady's been hurt." Those three worlds stopped my very world.

* * *

**Okay, don't kill me for updating.**

**I wonder what happened to little Brady?**

**Even I don't know yet. But it's going to be serious!**

**Keep reviewing, you make my day!**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	9. Cresent Shaped

**Hey guys,**

**thank you for reading and reviewing, I was so stoked to find out that ppeople were still reading my stories! It was like wow, honestly? You guys still actually like me? Well fuck me sideways. Lets give them another chapter then, huh?**

**So here it is!**

* * *

_You must try hard, don't give in_  
_Keep it up and you win _  
_Don't let them know they get to you_  
_Put on a brave face and you'll get through_  
_On your own, on your own way_

_Bottled up is where your fears go, your fears go_  
_You will never show your fear_  
_They'll tear you up until your tears show, your tears show_  
_Smoke and mirrors_**  
**

_Skye Sweetnam - Smoke and Mirrors_

**Bella Point of Veiw.**

"What do you mean hurt?" I asked stupidly.

"Bella, you are not stupid. You know what I mean." She scolded me. Any other time I would have found it funny. But this was my son. My sweet little Brady. What did he ever do to deserve _anything _bad to happen to him? I would kill.

"There was a rogue vampire.. A male. The pack couldn't find him and Brady was running the premiter and-" I cut her off.

"On his own?" I asked, sure he was old enough to be on his own, but he was still young. Why the fuck was he on his own out there?

"I don't know but-"

"What the fuck are we doing here? Lets go!" I screamed and took off at my full speed to Sam's house. I knew thats where he would be. They were always at Sam's house.

I reached there in a matter of minutes.

"Where is he?" I nearly screamed at Jake but tried to tone it down. Rose placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck, woman. How'd you get that fast? That was faster than _anything _I have ever seen." She told me.

"I don't care, fasinate later. Where is my boy?" I asked glaring at everyone in the room.

"H-he. H-he's i-in the lounge." Someone told me. I didn't stop to even think of who it was. I knew it was one pf the pack. I was by Brady's side in a heartbeat.

My Brady. He looked so fragile. His normally russet skin was paler than it should be. His lip was split in the corner, his throat looked ripped open on the side and had a white bandage holding pressure on it. I could tell his ribs were broken by the way he was struggling to breath . I moved the blanket off of his body to inspect the rest of the damage.

His body was completely bruised, but even under the bruises you could tell he was pale-ish. He shouldn't be this way.

His heartbeat was slowing. My panic set in. I inspected his body for more damage when a cresent shape caught my attention. I lifted the bottom of his shirt and looked at his stomach. A huge bite mark. Why couldn't I smell the venom before? Fuck!

"Sam!" I yelled. He was by my side in an instant. I could feel his eyes boring into me but m attention was focused on the bite.

"Shit!" Sam cursed when he finally looked. "How could I miss that? Fuck! Brady.." I could actually feel Sam's regret and sorrow. It was radiating off of him. I was glas Jasper wasn't here.

"What do we do?" Sam asked gently. His voice was barely above a whisper. "He's going to die and it's my fault. Why didn't I go with him? I knew I should hae gone with him!" He yelled at himself. I gripped his hand, placing my other hand on Brady's forehead. He sighed at the contact.

"Mom?" He whispered.

"I'm here baby." I told him. His lips twitched up in a small smile.

"I love you, mom. I wanted to spend more time with you." He told me slowly.

"Brady boy, shut the fuck up. You're not going to die. I won't let you." I promised him.

"Mom, you have such a foul mouth for a pretty lady." He tried to laugh but ended up coughing. A small amount of blood came up. He reached for my hand.

"Brady, I am so, so sorry." Sam whimpered.

"Not.. you're fault." He told him. I smiled at my son. He was so caring, ignoring the fact it was him that needed to be cared for.

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me." Sam told him. Brady closed his eyes.

"No. But I told you to stay behind. I'm going to die and it's my fault. Not anyone elses." He said firmly. I kissed the palm of his hand. His lips twitched into a smile again. And his heartbeat slowed.

"I love you mom." He whispered with a smile on his face. I panicked.

"I love oyu too baby. Forgive me." I told him. I leant forward and bit his neck and pushed as much venom in as I could. His eyes shot open and he screamed, gasping for breaths.

"Bella? Are you fucking crazy? What are you doing?" Sam screamed at me. I kept pushing venom into his system. Maybe it would work. It was a last resort. It had to wrok. It had to!

I pulled back and looked at Brady's pain filled face. His eyes were closed and his mouth was shut tightly. He was trying not to make anymore noise.

* * *

**This is going to work out in the long run, okay? I swear.**

**I know Bella didn't want to hurt him, but she had to. He was suffering.**

**I love Brady. **

**Sorry Brady..**

**Review!**

**BHD**

**Xx**


	10. Stupid Cell Phone

**I know that you want to kill me.**

**Believe me, I seriously do love Brady. **

**But this will all work out, I promise.**

* * *

_Back, would you please bring it back?_  
_My whole life is at a wack._  
_I crack under pressure, measure the facts._  
_My world is upside-down, when you're not around._  
_I'm down, low down, come back now._

_Skye Sweetnam - Bring It Back_

**Jasper Point of Veiw**

I was on my way to Port Angeles to buy Bella a stupid new cell phone because I broke hers. I mean, I love Brady like a son. Fuck it's like he i my son. He's the closest I'll ever get to a son. But the boy would show me no mercey.

I guess I shouldn't have taught him that.

I laughed at that. I had no regrets when it came to meeting him or doing anything for him. The second my Bells accepted him as her own, more like claimed him as her own, I did too. It was a package deal. There was no way he was ever going to miss a thing with the both of us around. He would have the best life.

Looking back on my life at this moment, I can honestly say I was content right now. When I was human I had nothing to offer to anyone. Thats wy I joined the army. To go to war and ultimately die.

Harsh? I knew it was. But I had nothing to live for. Didn't believe in soul mates. Well, I did. But I never got mine.

When Maria changed me, I was angry. Furious. I wanted to die and she made me live forever.

I was her soldier after that. Did as she said and whatever she wanted. Turned hundreds of people into vampires and gave them this horrible lifestyle. I killed even more people than turning them. Then again, I killed even more newborns because they were no longer any use.

How horrible. I killed because those soldiers. Those vampires, that didn't even want this life, had it forced upon them. I killed them because they were no longer up to standard.

When I met the Cullen's, Alice found me in Philidelphia. She was so young, a newborn herself, claiming she saw the two of us goin to meet a vegeterian coven of vampires and sharing their lifestyle. She told me that she would find her mate there. And I would find my family.

Year after year, I strived on thinking maybe one day I would meet my mate.

They say your strongest human traits carry over into your vampiric life. I guess one of my strongest traits was never finding that person to share my life with.

That all changed when Bella walked into that school along with Rose. I guess it changed for Emmett, too.

I remember first looking at Bella. She was so small. Standing next to Rose she looked even smaller. She was petite. Her hair was straight and browny on top and pitch black underneath, how it is now. I loved it when she wore it down, which was most of the time.

They both had gold eyes which shocked me. I had a future seeing pixie tell me there was another way to live, not just off humans. I never knew that there was another way. But they just.. knew.

My perfect memory didn't serve her well enough. She wore that tight grey hoody that clung to her small, petite waist perfectly. Perfect figure hugging black skinny jeans and black converse.

Fuck! I sounded like a pansy. Going on about how my life was so hard. But Bella did make everything so much better. Brady was an added bonus. I never thought I'd be that happy. This happy.

Oh well. I was where I needed to be to go buy that stupid cell phone. Thank fuck for vampire memory, I knew exactly what it looked like.

I trudged into the mobile phone shop and went looking for the one I needed. Not that one, not that one, not that one.. This carried on for 10 fucking minutes.

"Can I help you?" A male voice said. I looked at him. He was short, Bella's height maybe and fat.. And old. He smelt soo wrong.

"No." I told him coldly. I knew I didn't need to be harsh, but he was throwing off annoyed vibes which was making me annoyed in turn.

"Are you sure-"

"I said no. Okay?"

"Yes, sir." He begrudginly said and stomped away like a scolded child.

Aha! This one! A black nokia 6600i. Why did Bella like this thing? It was so small. My fingers would press two buttons at the same time. I sighed and called out to the old man. He was at my side instantly.

"Yes, sir?" He repeated his departing words. I almost laughed. Almost.

"This is the one." He said.

"Are you sure? Thats more of a womans mobile." He told me.

"Yes, It's for my girlfriend." I told him.

"Oh, you're Jasper?" He said. I was shocked. "Bella is you're girlfriend. Damn. Uh, I mean-"

"How do you know Bella?" I hissed.

"Uhh.. She - she knows me." He lied. I pushed a large dose of trust onto him. "She came in here to buy a mobile like that. Her and the blonde.. Rosalie. They're babes, huh?" Lust was rolling off of him. It was disgusting.

"Never. Ever. Come near them." I threatened pushing another large dose of fear on him. He nodded shakily. I paid for the stupid phone and left.

My cell started ringing.

"Hello?" I asked not bothering to see who it was on the caller ID.

"Jasper? It's Emmett."

"Dude, I know it's you." I laughed. But he didn't laugh back. "Whats wrong?" Something was eriously wrong. Fuck, was It Bella?

"Is Bella okay? Em, what happened?" I yelled. Well, more like demanded.

"Bella's fine.. Physically." Physically? What happened? "Brady got jumped by a vamp. It bit him."

Fuck no. "You're joking, right?" I told him.

"I wouldn't fucking joke about this!" He yelled back. Very un- Emmett like. Fuck.

"Is he okay?" I whispered. I heard him sigh.

"Bella's with him. But, his heart started to stop. Last I heard Bella but him. Pushed more venom in. He won't suffer now. She just sped it up." If vampires could cry I would be. I couldn't even imagine what Bella was feeling like right now.

I hung up the phone, dry sobbing and pushed the fucking porshe as fast as it would go, cutting in and out of the lines.

I was fucking on a mission.

* * *

**You must REALLY hate me now. But theres going to be a twist. You'll find out next chapter!**

**Thats two chapters in one night.**

**Review. Lol**

**BHD**

**Xx**


	11. Vampy Changes

**I promised a twist.**

**So keep on reading and you will get it!**

**THank you for reading the story, keep reviewing!**

**You guys are amazing for your support.**

**Love, BHD**

* * *

_If honesty speaks truth_  
_I've said to many lies_  
_I'm tied up just let me loose_  
_I just can't decide_**  
**

_So Damn Hard - Avril Lavigne_

**Bella Point of Veiw.**

I picked Brady up in my arms. His heart was still quiet.

"Bella, why?" Sam asked. "It's killing him. Can't you hear it?" His voice was barely a whisper.

"He's going to die, techniqually." I whispered, staring at my sons face. He stopped screaming completely. He would twitch every now and then. Two hours passed since I bit him.

"Bella?" I heard Jasper yell. I looked up at the door where he stood. He was frozen. Could vampires go into shock? He was at our side at vampire speed.

"Brady?" He asked sweeping a bit of hair out of Brady's eyes. "How is he still alive?" Jasper whispered.

"I honestly don't know." Sam said from his spot next to me. He wasn't touching Brady or me in fear of hurting Brady.

"Fire! Fuck! Mom! Stop it! Help me mom!" Brady screamed and started thrashing around. I tightened my hold on him and pressed a kiss to his head. He stopped thrashing and started whimpering. My dead heart broke knowing I was putting him through this.

"Is.. Is he changing?" Jasper asked, clearly shocked. I smiled slightly. As much as I could knowing my son was in pain.

"I hope so. I'm sorry Sam, but I had to try! I couldn't let him die." I told Sam.

"I understand, Bells. Don't worry. If it means he'll be around, even as a leech- uhh, as a vampire, thenI'll jus be glad the little twerp is still around." Sam laughed lightly. There was no humour in it, but I laughed softly too.

"Whats wrong with Brady?" Jake yelled running into the room with Leah.

"He's changing into a vamp." Sam smiled.

"What?" Jake screamed.

"How?" Leah yelled at the same time.

"We don't know. Bella bit him and pushed her venom in. He was dieing and in so much pain and-" Brady cut Sam off by screaming again. I whispered how sorry I was to Brady and hit the side of his head to knock him out.

"What did you that for?" Leah asked softly.

"When you get changed, you feel on fire. If you're unconcious, I guess you wuldn't feel it. It lasts for three days and it the worst pain you could possibly imagine. I've lost limbs and none of that compared to my change." Jasper said. Leah gasped and covered her mouth.

"Poor Brady." She said and placed a caring hand ontop of his. His hand twitched slightly.

"I love you." I whispered to Brady and I swear the tips of his mouth turned up into a small smile. His heart thudded twice inresponse. It was ebiugh to know he loved me too.

"He's radiating love. But he's unconcious." Jasper said. I smiled and ran a hand through his sweat matted hair.

"It's enough." I told him. Jasper moved to sit next to me and picked up Brady's legs. He pulled them ontop of his legs once he was comfortbale. I smiled.

* * *

I sat with Brady for three days. Alice still couldn't see his future. I was too scared to ask her what it meant.

"Bella?" Rose asked, sitting next to me. Brady was now in my room at the Cullen's laying on my bed. I was stroking his hair, or constantly touching him. Listening to his stuttering heart.

"hmm?"

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Rose." I gave her a fake smile and hoped she brought it. I knew she didn't. She knew me too well.

Brady's heart started racing. I looked at Rose's panic filled face. I kept talking to Brady, telling im how much I loved him. How I would be here for him always.

His heart thudded once. Then twice. Then three times. Then nothing.

It stopped.

He didn't open his eyes.

He didn't move.

Nothing.

I started dry sobbing and Rose pulled me into her embrace. Rocking me back and forth.

"Bella, you tried, you honestly did you're best." She whispered soothingly.

"It wasn't enough!" I whisper yelled. I felt cold arms wrap around me from behind.

"I'm fine, Mom." I gasped and turned around. Brady looked the same, only paler. His eyes were now blood red, but that wouls soon change, I knew it.

"Brady?" I asked, still unsure. Could vampires dream?

"It's me mom." He smiled.

"Oh my god!" I yelled and threw my arms around him. I kissed his temple. He squeezed me with all his newborn strength. "Fuck.. Too strong." I whispered.

"Shit! I'm so sorry mom!" He yelled.

"It's fine. I get you! Brady, I can't believe it!" I yelled higging him tighter.

"You changed me. I heard you talking to me, or I'd feel you stroke my hair. Or your hand holding mine. Then you knocked me out! Why'd you do that?" He asked.

"You were in so much pain." I argued.

"It was worth it. I was listening to you. You soothed me." He whispered. Iknew he'd blush if he could.

"Brady?" I heard Jasper's voice. His head whipped up to look at Jasper and I looked at him too.

"Dad?" Brady asked. Jasper nodded.

Brady was off the bed in a second, and at the new vampire speed he hit Jasper and they toppled over.

"Wow, I thought being a wolf was fast. But this.. This is even faster. Hey, do you think I can still phase?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Alice can't see your future. So.. I think yes. Try it outside." I said. He smiled and nodded, jumping out the window. I laughed and jumped out the window after him, landing gracefully on my feet. Jasper following and wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"You did great, Darlin'. Not many people could do that. I get the feeling if it was someone elses venom, it would have killed them." He whispered. I looked up into his golden eyes.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so." He said kissing me. He slid his tongue along my bottom lip and I granted him entrance immediately. I heard a snigger and brok away from Jasper to see m Brady standing there.

As a creamy coloured wolf.

"Brady!" I yelled running toward him. I was so happy he could still phase. I knew he loved being a wolf. He nodded and nuzzled his head against mine. I petted his beautiful wolfy head. The wolf had no heartbeat. But he was still a wolf, and I couldn't believe it. Jasper wrapped his arm around me again.

"Well, should we take our son forhis first hunt?" My Jazz asked, kissing my head. I nodded enthusiatically and danced away.

"Come on, boys." I sang. They laughed and ran after me.

This would be interesting.

"Brady, you might wanna phase back. I'd ahte your pretty creamy fur to get stained." I laughed. He laughed too and phased back pulling his shorts on.

"Mom, Dad, this is going ot be awesome!" He yelled pumping his fist in the air. "Now, how do I hunt?"

* * *

**Okay, as I said. it will play out. And it did.**

**I know that the venom owuld have killed Brady, but I love him too much.**

**My story, my way ha!**


	12. Brady's Afterlife

**I wanna be updating a few stories today. Hopefully. I don't know how many chapters I'll type out, but if I run out of time I'll be writing them by hand. I've got an idea for another story I want to write and I've learnt my lesson on not finishing one first. So I'm trying.**

**Anyway, I've got the official New Moon Playlist haha.**

**So thats where I got this set of lyrics, they'll relate into the story alot better.**

**I'm cheating aren't I?**

**Oh well.**

**You can't read this chapter unless you review.**

**Please? Lol**

* * *

_I'm giving up on doing this alone now_  
_Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how_  
_He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there_

_And this life sentence that I'm serving_  
_I admit that I'm every bit deserving _  
_But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair_

_Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and _  
_I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key_  
_And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me_  
_And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going_

_Relient K - Be My Escape._

**Brady POV**

I couldn't believe it. I was a hybrid. I could still phase. But I didn't feel hungry now. Except the huge burning in the back of my throat. Mom saved me from death.

Even if I dided, I would have been happy. I would have died happy - I mean. I got my mom. She was everything I'd ever need. Even if I did one day imprint.

Would I still be able to imprint? I should be able to. I can still phase.

I'm glad I looked alot older than I was. I looked about 18. So I wouldn't be stuck in a childs form for the rest of eternity.

"Baby?" I heard moms voice. I smiled and looked up in her direction.

"Yeah mom?" I asked. A small smile painted itself across moms beautiful face.

"Just follow your intincts. Smell what smells best. And go for it." She smiled. I looked at Dad who had his arms wrapped around moms small waist, he smiled and nodded. I nodded back and took off.

I could smell something really good. I couldn't describe it. I looked up and saw a huge heard of deer. I stepped back nervously. Could I actually do this?

Come on, Brady boy, you've taken down vamps, not to mention you are one now! You can do this.

_"Just follow your intincts." _I remembered moms voice. I nodded to nothing and lunged at the huge dark brown deer, landing on its back.

It starting kicking and bucking, trying to throw me off. My intincts told me to snap its neck and sink my teeth in. So I did.

And the blood tasted so good.

I never thought of blood as being my main meal. Now it was my only meal. And it was one of the best things I have ever tasted.

When I finished draining it, I threw the body down and followed the scent to another deer, repeating the same actions I did with the previous one.

Once I was finished I saw Aunt Rose running with my deer carcases.

"Sorry Aunt Rose! I was gonna get rid of them.." I laughed. She laughed lightly in return. Emmett ran ater her with my other dear carcas.

"They just want an excuse to be alone." Dad told me.

"Eww.." I cringed. I heard a soft thump.

"Leave him alone, Jazzy. He's young." Mom told him. "Brady, I have to try something." She said taking my hand. "Everyone else, stay here. This is mother son bonding time." Mom said in a stern voice I laughed. I was looking forward to it.

We got into a new looking dark blue porshe. Dark blue was my favourite colour. I liked this car.

Mom threw me the keys.

"You can drive." Se told me. I noded enthusiastically.

"Where to?" I asked.

"Into town."

"Won't.. Won't I attack the humans?" I stammered. I trusted mom with everything I had, really. But what if I did attack them I only woke up a few hours ago. This would all be on moms head otherwise.

She didn't say anything.

_'I trust you, baby.' _Her voice said telepathically in my head. I nodded and drove into town.

Once we got there mom casually got out of the car, al attention turning toward her. I growled and went and wrapped an arm around mom's shoulders. I had to protect her from the disgusting people. I was alot bigger than her I noted. I think I grew more.

"Brady?" Mom asked. I looked at her. "Don't you smell anything?"

I never really thougth about it. I inhaled deeply. I couldn't smell anything.

Sure, I could hear their heartbeats, but I couldn't actually smell them.

"I can't smell anything." I told her honestly. She hugged me, while laughing into my chest.

"I'm so proud of you." She said.

_Its the truth. _A little voice said in my head. I stiffened. Mom noticed.

"Whats wrong, baby?" She asked.

"When you said you were proud, this little voice in my head told me you were telling the truth." Mom smiled again. The look in her eyes said everything. I could read her golden eyes. She was so happy, proud. And she had love in her eyes aimed at me.

"I love you." She told me. _True. _The voice said again.

"I love you to mom. More than anything."

"Well, drive your car home and lets tell everyone!" She laughed.

Wait, my car? This was mine?

"Yes, hun. It's yours. Welcome to the life of a vampire." Mom said happily.

* * *

**Everyone has Bella Vampire in their stories as imune to human blood, but I didn't want her to be. So I made Brady immune to it.**

**Anyway, you have to review now, people. Otherwise you couldn't read the chapter.**

**And since you read the chapter, you have to review.**

**Logical, huh?**

**Love BHD **

**Xx**


	13. Memory

**Hey guys..**

**Shit I've got 108 reviews! Omg! Thank you all so, so much!**

**I have to say a special thanks to Navygirl14 for the inspiring reviews, they always make me smile!**

**Thank you so much everyone! Your fucking amazing!**

**Xxx xx xxx xxx xxx xxxx xxxxx xx xxx xx**

**I love you!**

* * *

_This may never start._  
_Tearing out my heart._  
_I'd be your memory._  
_Lost your sense of fear._  
_(I'd be your memory)_  
_Feelings disappeared._  
_Can I be your memory?_

_Sugarcult - Memory_

**Bella POV**

I couldn't be any prouder. I had accidentally killed humans before, sure what vampire hasn't? Well, Carlisle doesn't count. That sounds harsh, but he's immune! I wish I had that skill.

I had a feeling Brady Baby wouldn't attack people. When he was still a human/Wolf, he protected people. And I knew he would continue to do just that.

Sam said he wanted him to be third in command now, Paul was pissed off at first, but he got used to it when he saw how fast Brady was. He inherited it from me, and I inherited it from Rose.

It's almost like we're related. It's my venom flowing through his veins. I doomed him to this eternal life, but he said he was happy with it. He would rather live with me and Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's and stay close to his pack.

We had to be careful though, he would never age. We would have to move around a bit, but he is still young. So we can stay for a few years.

"Mom, wheres your head?" Brady laughed, opening my car door and offering his hand. I smiled and took it while shaking my head slightly.

"Jasper teaching you to be a gentleman?" I asked. He grinned sheepishly.

"He calls it 'Southern Hospitality', so I'm gonna modify it and call it 'Brady Hospitality'! What do you think?" He asked enthusiastically.

"I think it's a great idea." I laughed with him.

"Alice is still pissed she can't see Brady cause of he's still part wolf." Jazz laughed walking down the concrete stairs at a human pace.

"She'll get used to it." Brady shrugged. "It's good to not rely on your power."

"Thats cause yours will always work." I told him.

"Brady has a power?" Jazzy asked, wrapping his arm around my waist and placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Sure do! I have two! Well, three if running fast is a power!" Brady yelled excitedly. Jasper looked shocked.

"Well, what are they?" He asked.

"Oh, right. Well, I have an aversion to human blood! I can hear their heartbeats and all, but I can't even smell them! And I'm a human lie detector! Well.. Hybrid Lie Detecter!" He pumped his fist into the air while laughing. Jasper's eyes shone with pride and love as he looked at Brady.

"Thats amazing!" Carlisle said walking down the stairs.

"I thought you were at the hospital?" I asked him.

"I was. Finished my shift early. Brady, I am so proud of you." Carlisle told him. Brady puffed his chest out with pride.

"Okay, you're gonna get a swollen head soon, baby." I told him.

"Aww, mom.." He whined. Then his eyes lit up. "I have to tel the guys! Bye mom, dad, Love you!" He yelled running to me at vampire speed, kissing my cheek he took off into the forest and burst into his wolf form.

"You two make excellent parents, you know." Carlisle informed us. I was beaming with pride, and I knew Jasper had to be aswell.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I told him sincerely.

He nodded. "I have to go get Esme, she's in Seattle. Something about car problems. Christ, a vampire with car problems.. She could just pick the thing up and run home with it.." Carlisle mumbled as he got into his black mercedes.

Jasper and I just laughed.

"Well, Darlin', we haven't had much alone ime in a while, have we?" Jasper whispered huskily in his heavy southern accent.

"No we haven't. What ever would we do with the spare time?" I said mockingly.

Jasper laughed and swooped me up into his arms and ran us into our room.

* * *

**Because I can't write a lemon atm, I am going to skip to another POV. I just don't want to screw up the story cause they never seem to come out right. Can someone help me with lemons please? I do want them to be included in this story.**

* * *

**Sam POV**

Brady changed.

Brady, the little boy, the youngest wolf, became the first ever vampire wolf in history.

And I couldn't tell you how proud I was of the little man for pulling through. There was just some connection between Brady and Bella that let the change just.. I don't know.. Happen.

"Sam! Emily!" I heard his happy voice ring out with laughter. Admitedly, I was a little weary of letting him near Emily. As much as I trust him.. I just didn't want to even think about that..

"Brady, you know how much I trust you, but-" I started, only to be cut off by his laughter.

"Sam, it's amazing! I know you're telling the truth! I can detect lies! And guess what? Guess what? Guess what?" He all but screamed. I had to chuckle at the half vampire half wolf in front of me.

"What, Brady?" I said, I could even hear the smile in my voice. I really needed to start cracking the whip on this Alpha thing again.

"I have a _complete_ aversion to human blood! I can't even smell it." He stated porudly. My mout was on the ground in shock.

"Fuck.." Was all I managed to say.

"Samuel Uley, language." My beautiful Emily yelled frm the front porch.

"Sorry baby." I replied, head down.

"Whipped." Brady whispered to me. I glared in response.

"Err.. Um, I know this is weird but.. Is it.. Safe?" Emily stuttered. I nodded and held my hand out in her direction. She bounded down the steps eagerly and into my waiting arms. And as soon as she was in the she was out again and in Brady's arms. He laughed and hugged her back a little too tightly.

"Human.." Emily breathed deeply, happy for all the air to e filling her lungs again.

"Sorry, Em. Mom said that's newborn strength. And I'll be faster than the average vamp. They don't know why, it started with Aunt Rose, when she changed Mom, Mom was faster than normal vamps, then when Mom changed me, it just got passed down. I'm already faster than Edward!" Brady said in one breath. Well, I guess he doesn't even need to breathe now.

"So, can you still eat? Or anything? Sleep?" Em asked him curiously.

"Honestly? Human food smells foul, I've tried sleeping and just can't. I'm just a vampire that can poof into a wolf now." He laughed. At the mention of food smelling foul I knew Em's heart sank. I placed an arm around her shoulders and she perked up again.

"You'll still come back? Always come back home, right honey?" She asked him. I could smell salt and knew she was crying. I rubbed her arm in a comforting way.

"Always. You guys are my family. I'll never forget that. Ever. As long as mom and dad can come too." He laughed.

"Of course!" Em wailed. I had to start laughing.

"Shut up, Sam!" She growled at me. It was adorable.

"Okay, letd go see the guys. Everyone missed you. They've been worried as hell. Don't tell them I told you that." I warned.

"Like you could take me now, Sam." Brady threatened. Em laughed at our antics and dashed back into the house. No doubt going back to making muffins. There was never a short supply of muffins around here.

* * *

**Okay, i know Sam's POV was completely random, but I had space to fill! Wha was it like having a random persons POV?**

**I'm thinking of making Brady imprint.. Should he imprint on a vamp? I know their not supposed to be able to, but since he's part vamp, maybe he could.. If so, what vamp?**

**Or should he have a human imprint, and we turn her into a vamp?**

**Or no imprint at all?**

**I need help with Lemons too guys. If someone can write me a lemon I'll write that you did it, please! I want this story to be good.**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	14. Little Black Box

**Hey, It's pissing down with rain here, Fnally! **_Oh, and do my Poll! For Brady's sake!_

**So I'm trying to updae again..**

**I'm so glad it's saturday!**

**I feel I need to explain all mr grammar mistakes. So.**

**I swear alot.. I'll type things in that I, personally, say. Like "Aww, fuck me sideways" When im pissed off about something. It's jus a country thing.**

**Sometimes the keyboard won't type a letter and I skip them, then when I read my chap I'm like "Fuckit!" and get really pissed off.**

**Other times, I try too hard to rush a chapter cause I'm not actually allowed to write on here. Yeah.. Parents..**

**So, it's our secret.. Lol you love me for it, truly.**

**Xx**

* * *

_Somewhere, far away from here_  
_I saw stars, stars that I could reach, yeah_  
_It was a midnight, a silent twilight_  
_Fell down, beyond the ocean beach, yeah_

_I assemble all the sand that cover wedding beaches_  
_To build a castle so your mom would have a place to stay_  
_Behind the water slide and down the hill where heaven reaches_  
_Land and time is left to float away, yeah_

_Sound of Pulling Heaven Down - Blue October_

**Jasper POV**

Bella was out with Brady hunting. I was fiddling with the velvet box. Twirling it around my hands, throwing it up in the air and catching it again. Occasionally I would flick it open and look at the ring inside.

Yes. Ring.

I was going to propose to Bella Hale. Or Swan. She liked Bella Hale better.

"Jazz, just do it already!" Edward sighed loudly as he sat down next to me.

"But, what if she says no?" I pondered out loud.

"Dude, shes your mate. You really think shes going to say no?" When he put it that way.. It seemed pretty stupid..

"Yeah, but we haven't even been together for a year!" I protested. "What if she wants to wait longer. She hasn't even been a vampire for that long!"

"Jasper fucking Whitlock. You listen to me. You've been through war, not just once, but multiple times. You have the scars to show it," I hung my head in embarrassment. I really did hate those stupid scars.

"Now, stop pansying around! The woman clearly loves you. Everyone knows that." He continued.

He was right though. I was Major Fucking Whitlock. And I wasn't scared of jack fucking shit.

Except for proposing to my mate.

That was my downfall.

"Jasper, snap the fuck out of it!" Edward yelled, smacking me upside the head. Edward didn't swear much, he was old fashioned, but when he was scolding someone, he really did the job well.

Still, I hissed at him in warning for touching me.

"Piss off, Eddie." He sneered at his nick name.

"Jasper.." He warned, growling lowly.

"Edward, don't you dare!" Alice's voice chimed. She rounded the corner and walked into my room.

"Why is everyone coming into my room?" I whined.

"Shut up, Jazzy. Bella will say yes." She said confidently.

"You've seen it?" i asked hopeful.

"You know I can't see her." She giggled. Oh, right. Stupid sheild.

"It's not stupid. It automatically protects you when shes around." Edward said, reading my thoughts.

"Fucker, stay out of my head.." I warned.

"Language." He warned. See what I mean by old fashioned? No swearing around the woman.

My Bella swore like a fucking sailor.

Edward busted out laughing as soon as I thought that.

"Just propose to her already, or I'll set my pixie on you." He laughed walking out of my room.

Alice jumped up making claws like something out of a Michael jackson video clip. "Pixie like a puma!" She yelled and jumped toward me, maing me step back before she giggled and danced out of the room.

Riiiight..

I sighed and decided it was time to bite the bullet and go ask her to marry me already.

Maybe I'll wait a few more minutes.. Yeah. I'll do that.

"Hey Ali. Eddie." I heard Bella's sweet voice chime. Oh shit, Bella was here.

"Hey Bella!" I heard rustling and knew she was hugging Bella.

"Hey Bells." Edward said, hugging her too. She was the only one allowed to call him Eddie. I didn't see why.. He hits me when I call him Eddied. Even Alice doesn't call him Eddie.

"Jasper wants to talk to you." Eddie said. Fucking bastard.

"Yeah, okay. Bye guys." She said happily and I could almost imagine her dancing up the stairs. "Hey Jazzy." She smiled and pulled me into a warm hug. I eagerly returned it.

"Hey Darlin'" I greeted her, pressing my lips to her temple. "Come with me." I said. Her happiness was contagious.

"Sure, sure." She said, skipping down the stairs, leaving me to follow. I always would.

I took her to the place where we were first telling each other our stories. It was still as beautiful as it was then. Allthough, nothing could ever compare to Bella's beauty.

We sat down and hung our legs over the edge, facing a waterfall. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, she snuggled toward me and lay her head in the crook of my neck.

I sighed, it was now or never.

"Bella. You mean more to me than anything ever has in all of my exsistence. I don't really know how to.. To say this, well more like ask.. Ahh, fuck I'm stuttering.. Shit.."

She placed a hand gently on my cheek and pecked my lips lightly. It calmed me down greatly and almost instantly.

"Okay, I'm cutting to the chase. Will you marry me?" I asked thrusting the small box in her direction and turned my head away, almost waiting to be rejected.

She giggled and I heard her open the box.

"You were so scared about asking me this?" She asked me. I nodded, slowly looking back to her and into her eyes.

"Fuck, Jasper. You don't need to be worried, I say fuck yes!" She giggled again and hugged me. I was frozen.

"Seriously?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her tightly. Scared she would say 'No, just kidding.' and disappear.

"Of course." She tightened her grip on me. "You idiot, how could you be scared of that?" She laughed at me. I just shrugged and ended up laughing along with my girl.

"Well, soon to be Mrs Whitlock, let's go home and announce the good news to our family." I said, taking her hand and helping her off the ground.

Bella was fiddling with the ring in her hands.

"You want to put it on a necklace?" I asked.

"Please?" She asked. I laughed, she like to keep her rings on chains around her neck. Rose brought her a ring once and it was on a gold chain around her neck at the moment.

"I love you, Darlin'" I said before sweeping her off her eet and into my arms and sprinting home.

* * *

**Okay what did you think?**

**Remember to do my poll!**

**It's for Brady!**

**Go do that now!**

**Wait, no! DO it after you review!**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	15. Asking What?

**Okay, so far Angela is in the lead to be Brady's imprint!**

**Keep voting, the poll will end in a few more days!**

**If Angela does win the poll, who ants her to be changed into a vamp?**

**Something life threatnening happens and someone changes her? Maybe even brady.**

**Oh! Brady could change her after he imprints cause she nearly dies, what do you think?**

**Or she could have been a vamp and her ability was to seem human to people. An illusionist!**

**Thats IF she wins!**

**I have to keep that power in mind now..**

**This chapter doesn'tt have any lyrics because I'm kinda rushing to try update like 3 stories and a possible forth one.**

**And juggling that with riding my horse, doing my school work and all my extra shit that I have to do is hectic!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

**Rose POV (You didn't see that happening did you? Lol)**

Bella was glowing from the moment she walked through the door, attatched to Jasper's hip. I saw something sparkle in Bella's hand. My eyes instantly snapped toward a ring she was twirling in her small hands.

Oh. My. God.

"Congratulations!" I squeeled and hugged her.

"What the hell, Rosie?" My big bear of a man asked. I pointed toward Bella's hand. "What about her hand? It's still connected." He said walking toward her and fiddling with her fingers, tugging on each one.

Bella and I both hit him upside the head.

"Ow! Women!" He growled. We both hit him again. "Rosie.. Bellsy.." He whined. I glared. He instantly shut up.

"We are happy for you, Bella, Jasper." Esme said, walking forward and wrapping her arms around Bella first then Jasper. She pulled back to smile at them both.

"I have to agree with my wonderful wife." Carlisle said, hugging Bella tightly and shaking Jasper's hand in a manly, but fatherly way.

"Shit! Bella has a ring! Jasper, did you propose?" Emmy boomed. I sighed loudly and hung my head.

Yep, that was my goofball. But what can I say? I loved him. None the less, I hit him upside the head. "Ow! Damnit woman!"

"I told you she would say yes!" Alice said, flitting down the stairs and pulling them both into a hug.

Huh, now that I looked at it, I think Bella's shrunk. She's not that much bigger than Alice..

"About time." Edward said, hugging Bella and, like Carlisle, shaking Jasper's hand.

"Thanks guys." Jasper said looking embarrassed. He'd been planning this for ages. It made me smile.

I wonder when.. Or IF, Emmy Bear will ever propose to me.

_'He will. I know it he will.' _I heard Bella's mental voice fill my head. I smiled in her direction and nodded. She nodded back slightly, still beaming.

"Well, now that you know, we have to go tell our son." Jasper laughed.

"Tell me what, Dad?" Everyone's head whipped to the door where Brady stood, handsome as ever. Everyone was shocked how quiet he was, despite Bella, who seemed to know he was there the whole time.

He just shrugged and hugged Bella tightly then releasing her, pulling away slightly, but holding her hand to maintain physical contact. It was so cute to see how much Brady loved Bella.

The pack told us how much he had always lacked his mother figure and that Bella took that place almost instantly. Brady's never loved someone like he's loved Bella.

You didn't need to have Jazz's gift to see and feel the love he had for his mother.

"Is Collin coming soon?" I asked. I missed _my _son. I hadn't seen him in a few days.

"Yep. He should be here.." His words were cut off when I could hear the particular heartbeat of my son. I smiled.

"Hey mom, hey aunt Bella!" He boomed, hugging both me and Bells.

"Hey hun." Bella replied.

"Hey Baby." I said, hugging him tightly.

"So, what was the news?" Brady and Collin asked at the same time. Collin held my hand, much like Brady did Bella's.

"Jasper asked Bella to marry him." Edward said happily.

"And she said yes!" Alice squeeled.

"Fuck! Congrats!" Brady yelled, hugging Bella and Jasper at the same time. "I don't have to be flower girl, do I?" He pouted.

"No." Jasper laughed. "You could be flower boy." He joked. Brady made a face that was twisted in disgust. It fueled the laughter in the room.

"You can be whatever you want to, honey." Bella told him.

"Does grandad have to give you away? If he's busy, I will!" Brady said enthusiastically. Aww. It was so hard to find people that actually aprreciated their parents. I guess our boys were exceptions.

"Shit, I should really ring Charlie." Bella cursed under her breath.

"Later. Shit, mom, this is gonna be amazing! Is pixie planning it?" Brady asked again, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, just cause you're alot bigger than me, doesn't mean you can pick on me!" Alice scolded.

"I don't _just _pick on you. I pick on mom too. I think she's shrinking, she's not much bigger than you.." Ha! I wasn't the only one.

"Shut up, Rose. We can't all have your model like legs.." Bella whined. I laughed. Shit, I said that out loud. Oh well, out in the open now.

"He has a good point," Alice said, completely ignoring Brady, "Can I plan it? I love planning things! It'll be perfect!" No doubt, she was already planning everything right out to their vowels.

"I have to wear a dress, don't I?" Bella asked.

"Duh!" I yelled. She laughed.

"I'd be happier in skinny jeans, converse and a hoody." She objected.

"It's not about your happiness." Alice piped up.

"It's my wedding!" She defended.

"Which is why you're going to wear a pretty white dress." I Informed her.

"I'll wear a dress, as long as it's not white!" Carlisle, Esme and Edward had stealthily left the room.

"What color then?" Brady asked.

"I'm not sure. But not white, to cliche'." Bella said, looking at her son. Both their eyes shone with love.

"What about black? It's the opposite of white. Or black and dark blue? Black and red.." ALice started prattling off combinations off colors, most of which including the opposite of white for Bella's sake.

"You'll look beautiful in anything, Darlin'." Jasper whispered in her ear, knowing full well that everyone in the house could hear him. Bella smiled.

God, I was so happy for Bella. She deserved a bit of peace. So much better than this life that I damned her too. But she was thankful for it now. She had her son. She had her soulmate. She had family.

'I love you, Rose.' Bella's voice flitted into my head happily.

'I love you too, my little demon.' I told her.

"We should go tell pops." Brady bounced happily. Bella's non staying still attitude affected alot of people. She rocked back onto her heels then stood on the rips of her toes, before rocking back again into Jasper's arms.

"Sounds like a great Idea, lets go." She said, re-linking her hand with Brady and one with Jasper's dragging them out the door.

"Bye everyone!" Brady yelled happily.

"Congratulations.." I whispered more to myself. This was a happy time. But I wanted this with Emmett and Collin. My boys.

"Mom?" Collin asked gently.

"Rosie?" Emmy asked at the same time.

"Mm?" I replied to the both of them.

"You okay, mom?" Collin asked.

"I'm fine, honey." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me into his broad chest.

"Peachy." I laughed. "I have to go talk to Alice, see you two soon." I said, kissing Emmett on the lips and Collin on the cheek before trailing up the stairs.

"Ask her soon, Dad." Collin whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

"At Bella and Jasper's wedding." Emmett replied.

Ask me what?

* * *

**I thought I haven't had Rose in the story enough, so I gave her a POV.**

**Please review, guys.**

**Do my poll if you haven't already!**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	16. Non Kid and Kids

**Hey so, I just updated Fractured and Broken, so review that too it's Bella/Paul though.**

**Oh, on my joint account with ShadowDancer22, There is a new story up called Asylum.**

**Read it! I demand you read it! It's Bella/Jasper. I was sooo happy when I thought of it.**

**Lace is writing up chapter two at the moment.**

**It's great! Go read it after this chapter, okay?**

**x. Broken Hearted Dancer .x**

**Asylum.**

**Anyway, on with my own, un-beta'd story.**

* * *

_Cause we belong together now, yeah _  
_Forever united here somehow, yeah _  
_You got a piece of me and honestly _  
_My life, my life, would suck, would suck, without you._

_My Life Would Suck Without You - Kelly Clarkson._

**Emmett POV, because it's so random.**

Rosalie Hale. The very definition of _beautiful_. The love of my exsistence. My mate..

Okay, I can't propose like this.

But, it's all true words. They just seem right.

I've always been the funny one. The big birly one. The one that doesn't think about anything. Thats not true. I really am smart. All vampires are.. Mostly.

I loved my family, truly. But no one seemed to think I had brains. No one. Jasper knew better than everyone else. He knew Ihad some brains under my thick, stone skull.

But nobody took me seriously. I was the one that kept everything balanced and funny. Breaking the ice with a joke.

"Whats got you so deep in thought?" I heard Rose's voice ring through our room. Shit.

"Uh.. Nothing, babe. I.. Uh, shit." I said looking down nervously. Vampires shouldn't be able to stutter.

"Suure.." She giggled. It made my dead heart swell. Everything was so beautiful. She was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. And I could just tell she had been beautiful as a human.

Part of me wanted that oyce scum to be a vampire so I could tear him apart, and bury the peieces. Never giving him the satisfaction of death. Leaving him to suffer.

But Rose, my beautiful, gentle Rose, killed him already.

It made me swell with pride.

"Well. Bells and Jazz told Charlie. He was over the moon. He always wanted to walk his little girl down the aisle." She sighed. She looked sad for a second, but quickly covered it up. "I'm so happy for her." She smiled.

Nice try, Rosie. I know you better than that.

"Whats the matter, babe?" I asked her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder and pulling her into me, kissing the top of her soft blonde hair.

"Nothing. Really, I'm fine." I could feel her lying. I knew she was. She knew she was. But I let it go. She would tell me when she was ready.

We sat in silence for god knows how long. Minutes - Hours, it was all the same.

I just knew I was content with Roalie Lilian Hale in my arms.

See, Emmett. Thats how you say it. Now just try out loud..

* * *

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye _  
_Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight _  
_I know that I've got issues _  
_But you're pretty messed up too _  
_Either way I found out I'm nothing without you._

Bella POV

I was so happy with Jasper.

I never knew I could be this happy.

I loved him so much.

I was so flawed, so scarred. So many things were wrong with me.. But Jazz excepted me, faults and all, and loved me all the same.

I knew he wasn't perfect. He was even more scarred than me. But I recognized those flaws and loved him for it.

Jazz smiled down at me, his arms securely around my waist and restingon my stomach. I was pulled against his chest sitting in his lap.

"Pops! They're finally getting married!" Brady yelled after a few minutes of jumping up and down in his place from the couch next to us.

Charlie's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

"Congratulations!" He yelled standing up, ripping me from Jasper, who growled too low for human ears when he lost the contact of his mate, and hugged me with all his human strength. He let go of me, feeling embarrassed and moved to shake Jasper's hand.

"I'm glad it's you, son." He told him proudly. Jazz started projecting his pride around the room. I just laughed.

"Actually, it's not Jazz, see, I met this guy-" Everyones face fell. "I'm kidding." I said holding my hands in front of my chest.

"Never again." Jasper said, walking toward me and wrapping his arms possesively around me. I just laughed.

"Sure, sure." I told him. He growled softly again.

"We should go." Brady said quickly. He was getting nervous with Jasper's growling. I hit Jazz's shoulder gently, but he got the message. His arms stayed in place.

"Sure thing, Kids." Charlie said. He eyes Jasper. "And non-kid." He smiled. Jasper just laughed. "Never thought you'd end up with someoone older than me, Bells.." Charlie mockingly shook his head. I burst out laughing at Jasper's hurt expression.

"He's joking." I whispered so only he would hear. His eyes lit up, like a light bulb went off above his head.

"You Swan's.." He warned.

"Hale. I am a Hale. Bella Hale." I told him.

"No. Bella Whitlock. Not Bella Hale. Bella Whitlock." Jasper mocked.

"Bella Hale, you're taking my last name, bitch." I growled. He looked shocked.

"What?" He asked completely stunned.

"Kidding." I smiled. He laughed and pushed me out the door.

"Bye Dad!" I yelled. I should call him dad more often. I felt his pride.

"Bye Kids!" He yelled back.

"I'm gonna help Pop's out mom, see you at home! Love you!" Brady yelled before we got out of hearing distance.

Jasper took me to the place where we first talked, where he proposed. Where alot of our good memories were.

I knew this was where I belonged. This was what I loved. With the people I loved.

Jasper lay down and pulled me down with him. I lay my head on his chest and his fingers danced through my matted hair. He would accosianally kiss the top of my head, and I would smile when he thought I wasn't paying attention every time he wrote 'I love you' on my back.

* * *

**Okay, so sort of fluffy-ish toward the end.**

**What do you think?**

**This was kind of just a filler. But it shows Emmy Bear will propose to Rosie.**

**She deserves her happily ever after too.**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	17. Imprint Surprise

**Howsit going Darlin's?**

**You guys are simply amazing. Had I not had all the support and 162 reviews, this story would be rushed and ended at chapter 12 like my first one :(**

**But like I said, simply amazing. I really do owe this story to you all.**

**Thank you so, so much. I never in my wildest dreams thought I'd be writing and actually letting people read it.**

**You guys really make my day :)**

**BTW, this is the lucky chappie where our sweet little Brady imprints!**

**Love BHD**

* * *

_Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair  
He's a little shy so she gives him a smile  
And he said would you mind sittin' down for a while  
And talking to me,  
I'm feeling a little low  
She said I'm off in an hour and I know where we can go_

So they went down and they sat on the pier  
He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care

_Travellin' Sldier - Dixie Chicks_

**Brady Point of Veiw.**

Mom and Dad were so preoccupied with the wedding plans and involving me in everything, that I just needed a break. As much as I loved my mom, choosing flowers and catering for the wolves and their imprints, who were obviously invited, just didn't really appeal to me much.

I drove through Forks in my black porshe. I really need to keep telling mom how much I loved her. This was the best present ever! Well, other than getting a mom. I think that one takes the cake..

I parked my car on the side of the road. I had the weirdest feeling something would happen. Maybe it would be something good. Everythings been good since I got parents. I had to smile at that.

Everything I thought, said and did, revolved around Bella and Jasper. Mom and Dad.

After waiting on the side of the road for ten minutes or so, I just couldn't remain still anymore. I started my car and decided to drive to Port Angeles. It wasn't anything flash, but I just wanted to drive.

I listened to moms Ipod in the docket in my radio. She had a really good taste in music.. Another awesome thing to note about my awesome mother.

Shit, I haven't even been gne two hours and I was missing mom. I am such a wimp.. I shook my head to clear the thought from my head. I had come to depend on her for too much. She didn't have to put up with me.

She wanted to. And that made m love her more.

I hadn't realized I got so side tracked that I was in Port Angeles already. Deciding there was nothing better to do, I walked into the Mall. It wasn't that big, but it was good enough. It had a food court and lots of random shops thrown into one..

I should go buy mom some more liquid eyeliner.. She loves that stuff. I made my way to a make up shop, not caring if people looked at me differently. I was a fucking werewolf/Vampire hybrid! I could kick some major whoop ass if I wanted too!

... But I was civilized. Dad was teaching me to be a Southern Gentleman..

Well, I'm changing it from Southern Gentleman to Brady Hospitality. It was just so much more... Me.

Aha! I think I found it! Black liquid eyeliner.

"Do you need any help, sir?" I heard a sweet voice ask. I was shy, so I kept my head down.

"I'm just finding some nice eyeliner for my mom. She loves this stuff." I said quietly.

"Aww, thats so sweet. Does she prefer any color?" I raised my head and looked at her.

Shit.

Fuck.

What the fuck?

The world had literally stopped. I felt myself being physically pulled to her. It felt like an earthquake was happening, the ground was moving beneath my very feet.

She had long, wavy black hair that reached her waist almost. A bright yellow clip in bow was on the side of her head, holding some hair back. Her eyes were a peircing dark brown. They were liquid-like. She was small. Bigger than mom, she might have been about 5'7 maybe. And she was skinny, but a healthy skinny.

She wore a pair of raggy blue jeans and a brown t-shirt. She made it look beautiful. Her name tag read the name I knew I would never, ever forget.

Angela.

Shit, did I just imprint? I didn't even know I could do that! I realized, I had forgotten to answer her.

"Uhh.. Sorry, I'm Brady." I said, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Shit, if I were still a wolf, I would have blushed, but she sure did. It was beautiful. Her heartbeat speed up.

"Angela. Nice to meet you." She smiled and I stopped breathing, not that I needed too. Shit, Brady, Breathe. Human fascade, remember?

"It's a gorgeous name. Uh.. Sorry, that kinda slipped.." I stammered. Damnit, why couldn't I form a sentence? I was going to scare her off with my un-intellegence. Idiot. Get a brain cell..

"Thank you." She replied, looking at the ground shyly.

"Oh, mom perfers dark colors.. Dark blue, Dark black, Dark purple.. You know.." I stammered. What if she didn't know?

"Wonderful. All liquid eyeliners, or pencil?" She asked.

"She likes liquid ones. Says something about it standing out more.."

"Who is your mom? I don't think I've sen you around here."

"Bella Hale." I stated. She gasped.

"Bella Hale?" She repeated.

"Yeah, you know her?" I asked.

"She goes to my school. Shes only 17.." Oh, shit!

"Oh, shes not really my mom. My real mom died, my dad hated me. Beat me and all that. Shit, why am I saying this?" **(AN, did I explain Brady's parents? I honestly can't remember, I've been skim reading my story and couldn't find it..) **I looked down, silently wishing to have a verbal filter.

"Thats horrible.." She whispered. I could smell the tears in her eyes. Without thinking, my head snapped up to look at her, before I wiped them away.

"I shouldn't have spilled it like that.. I've only ever told mom, dad and my closest friends." Well, the pack were family, and they saw through my thoughts..

"Still, I couldn't imagine it.. I can tell your a really sweet person. You don't deserve any of those horrible things." _Truth. _I couldn't hide my smile.

"This is really bold, and if I don't ask now, I'll talk myself out of it. Can we hang out? What time do you get off?" I rushed out, but not at a vampire speed.

"I get off in an hour. I have the perfect place we can go. Here's my number." She blushed, handing me a neatly folded peice of paper with 'Angela' written on top. Like I'd ever forget the beautiful name forever embedded in my memory.

"Until then, can I buy the eyeliners, beautiful?" I asked. She laughed and nodded. The sound was so beautiful. I grabbed a dark blue eyeliner and a kohl colored one. Kohl was black, right?

"It comes to $30, please." She said. I pulled out my wallet and handed her the money. "You have a photo of Jasper in your wallet?" Snapped. I pulled it out.

It was the photo of me, mom and dad. We were sitting under a tree, mom in the middle of me and dad. He had his arm wrapped around her wais, pressing a kiss into her temple, I had my arm around her shoulders kissing her cheek. She had both of her arms thrown around one of us each, smiling.

"It's really beautiful." She smiled.

"Thank you. They're the best family, ever." I smiled. Truly, they were. "I'll see you in an hour." I said as I exited the shop.

* * *

An hour passed painfully slow, knowing my imprint was just in that shop.. Right there.. Made it even harder. Exactly an hour. I smiled and walked into the shop, Angela was just coming out. She smiled when she saw me.

"You haven't even put the bag away?" she said eyeing the eyeliners in the paper bag. i smiled sheepishly.

"Had someone on my mind." I smiled at her. She muttered something under her breath about being too sweet.

"Come with me." She demanded, but her voice was still sweet. Addicting. She laced her fingers through mine and gasped. "Aren't you cold? You're freezing!" Shit, I couldn't lie to my imprint..

"I'm always like this." I smiled. Ha! That was the truth.. Kind of..

She just nodded, smiling. "As long as your okay." She was definately meant for me.

After walking for a half hour, she didn't want to take my car, we reached a pier. We sat down close to each other as the sun started setting, making the water glow. She had her eyes closed and was smiling. She looked so peaceful.

"Listen I know you probably have a boyfriend.. But, would you ever consider going out with me?" I asked. I had to know. I shouldn't pressure her, but I couldn't lose her.

"I'd love to go out with you.. But my parents don't let me date.." She said regretfully. She was telling the truth too. It made me smile.

"It can be our secret for now. How old are you?" I asked casually.

"17. I'll be 18 in a few months." She sighed. "Then I can date. Well, then we can tell people were dating." She looked over at me and smiled. I smiled back. "What about you?" Shit.

"I'm 17, too. Although, only just turned 17.." I said shyly. She gasped.

"You look so much older.." She said. I hung my head. Why did I bother? Of course she was going to reject me when she knew how old I was.. Idiot!

"Hey, age doesn't matter to me. It's only two years." She said honestly.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Really." I wrapped my arms around her shoulder, she leaned her head into the crook of my granite neck.

When would I tell her about everything?

Not today. This day was perfect, no need to ruin it. I smiled as I held a real live angel in my arms.

* * *

**So, Angela one! By a long shot! She is human at the moment.. Like I say, at the moment!**

**Thank you sooo much for doing my poll and voting!**

**And all the reviews! Please keep them coming!**

**I wrote an extra long chappie for you.**

**So review it!**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	18. Black Dresses Are Perfect Dresses

**So, Last chapter, Brady Boy imprinted on Angela.**

**She won the poll by about 7 votes lol.**

**Thats still alot.**

**How long do you want her human for?**

**Or should she stay human?**

**I know that when a wolf imprints that they're imprint won't age until the wolf stops phasing, but since he's a hybrid, it's not going to be like that.**

**I know, what a killer.**

**But oh well :)**

* * *

_Excuse me for this_  
_I just want a kiss_  
_I just want to know what it feels like to touch_  
_Something so pure_  
_Something I'm so sure of _  
_What it feels like to stand outside your door_  
_I'm unworthy_  
_I can see you're above me_  
_But I can be lovely given the chance_

_Don't move_  
_I want to remember you just like this_  
_Don't move_  
_It's only a breath or two between our lips_

_Can I Have A Kiss - Kelly Clarkson_

**Bella POV**

"Oh my gosh! This is soo amazing." Alice squeeled happily from the back seat of Rose's m3.

"Calm down, Alice." Rose laughed lightly, changing down a few gears as we hit the traffic lights that had just turned red.

"We're going to find you the most amazing dress!" She squeeled again.

"As long as it's not white."

"But white is so pure.." I cringed. Rose reached over and patted my hand. I wasn't pure. Being raped in an alleway makes you anything but pure. Sure, I didn't really give a fuck now. I had Jasper. But, I didn't want it to be coming back in my face. I was doing so well not remembering it.

"She doesn't like white." Rose said bluntly.

"Oh." Alice said dejectedly. Then she cheered up. "Well, it will be perfect, none the less!" Rose and I laughed at her determination.

My phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the name on the screen. Brady Baby. I smiled and slid the phone open.

"Hey honey." I smiled.

"Hey mom! You'll never guess what happened!" He sounded so excited.

"What happened baby?" I asked.

"I imprinted!" I felt my eyes widen.

"When? On who?" I was happy for my son. Extremely. But would he not need a mother figure anymore? I pushed that thought to the back of my head. Be happy for him.

"Angela Webber." Shit, the shy girl from school. She was really a sweet girl. I could see why he imprinted on her.

"Congratulations Brady!" Alice yelled happily.

"Finally." Rose said as she kicked the gears back up when the lights turned green. I knew she meant for both the green light and Brady. She was smiling slightly, trying not to.

"Thank you guys." Brady said. "She agreed to be my girlfriend."

"Thats so sweet!" Alice chirped.

"Shes an imprint, so she has the right to know." Brady said before Rose could say anything about us exposing ourselves.

"I know, hun. She would keep something like that to herself." Rose said.

"Can I bring her to the wedding?" He asked quietly.

"You don't even need permission. Of course you can." I laughed.

"Thank you mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Oh, I gotta go, she just got back. Love you mom!" He said.

"Love you too honey." I replied. He hardly ever hung up without me telling him I loved him.

"Well, well, well. Everyone is growing up. I'm so proud." Rose said, wiping an invisible tear from her eye. I laughed as I shoved her lightly.

The wedding was in two weeks time. I was excited and nervous at the same time. Crowds were never really my thing. I wasn't the most social person..

_'Got that right.'_ Rose's mental voice filled my head. I just laughed. She jpined in and Alice was wondering what it was about, but was soon laughing anyway.

"Ooh! This shop!" Alice yelled. "Pull over!" She demanded quickly. Rose slammed on the brakes at her sudden outburst.

"Shit woman, don't make me need to replace my shocks sooner than they need to be." Rose growled.

"Sorry." Alice said sheepishly, ruffling her spiky hair. "Anyway, lets go." She said dragging us into the shop.

"What about this one?" Alice chirped up again after ten minutes of silence. She held a gold dress that was way to poofy for my liking.

"Err.. Alice? I thought you were meant to be fashionable." Rose pointed out. I covered my mouth with my hand to supress my laughter as Alice gasped.

"How dare you!" She huffed, putting the dress back.

"This?" Rose asked. Admittedly, the dress was beautiful. It was dark blue and strapless, it was floor length.

"Maybe?" I said. She nodded.

We were looking for hours, shifting soundlessly from store to store.

"This is taking forever!" I growled.

"Someone just wants to see Jasper.." Alice snickered.

"Just like you wanna see your mates?" I retorted.

"Edward can wait." Alice smiled. "Shopping is crucial." We laughed at her.

"Why ca't I just wear jeans and a hoody?" I whined.

"Why do you want that so much?" Alice sighed, glaring at me.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"Grr! You are so frustrating!" I laughed at her.

"Shes just built that way." Rose sighed.

"This one." I said picking up the black fabric. It was strapless with a black ribbion under the bust, and tight until the waist where it poofed out, but not too much for me to dislike. It was full and floor length. And I loved it. **(AN I suck at describing thigs, so look on profile.)**

"This is.. actually really nice.." Alice said slowly, running her hand over the fabric.

"I agree."

"Bella, let your sheild down, I wanna see!" Alice laughed.

"You can wait. I'll go try it on." I told them. I walked toward the dressing room, pulled off my clothes and replaced it with the black dress. I ran my hand over it when it was on. It was like it was made for me.

I exited the dressing room and showed the girls.

"Oh my gosh!" Alice squeeled, looking stunned.

"It's perfect." Rose said excitedly.

"Well, let's get it." I said, walking back into the dressing room to change back. Alice grabbed the dress and quickly pay for it.

"This is going to be so perfect.." Alice sighed.

* * *

**The dress in on my profile. It's a picture of Kristen Stewart wearing it, but I will change Bella's haristyle.**

**It was actually pretty amazing.**

**I googled Kristen Stewart Black Dress. Lmao.**

**It worked though, didn't it?**

**Review! Give me love!**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	19. Need You Now

**Lol, I loved the reviews, so I'm trying to throw another chappie up today.**

**Just to let you know, If I get it up tonight that'll be like 2 chapters in one day on this story :)**

**But it's raining now, so I might get another powercut.**

**Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayy...**

**Anyway, these lyrics don't really fit in, but this chappie is basically Bella missing Jasper while their shopping for Alice's and Rose's dresses.**

**Lol I'm xcited to write this.**

**Xx**

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_  
_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time.._

_Need You Now - Lady Antebellum_

**Bella POV.**

Another day of shopping. Today was for Alice and Rose's dresses. I didn't know what color they should be.. Mine was black.. I wanted to give them white but they said if I didn't wear white, being the bride, then they wouldn't wear white.

We were currently at another bridesmaid shop. Whatever it was called. They all merged into one in my brain now.

"Ooh, this is pretty." Alice cooed, holding up a bright pink dress. Rose made a face.

"Ali, I love you, really.. But has your fashion sense up and left you? Plus, Bella is wearing black. We have to have something dark." Rose explained.

"If you wanna wear pink, you can." I started.

"Nope." Rose cut me off. "She can't. I've been dreaming about seeing you get married since I first saw you. This has to be perfect." I couldn't help the smile on my face.

_'You deserve this, honey. You always have deserved this.'_ I looked at Rose, silently thanking her.

_'You deserve this too, you know. I always thought it would be you first.'_ She looked sad for a second but quickly covered it with a smile. I knew her better than that.

_'It's fine. It'll happen one day.'_ Her mental voice was determined.

_'I know it will.' _I smiled. She smiled back.

"I found the perfect one for me. It's black and white! We both win." She smiled. The dress was strapkess and stopped an inch before her knee. It was mostly black with an under layer of white. It was a corset style that tied on her left side to her middle. **(On profile)**

"Wow. I think her fashion sense is back, Rose." Alice smiled triumphantly.

"I don't want to wear that!" Rose seethed. "We have to wear the same thing!" They did?

"Yes we do. Alice, I'm sorry. I can't wear it." Alice looked like someone just stole her deer.

"Well, wear different dresses. My wedding, my way." They both beamed white smiles.

"Thank you, Bella! They chorused. I laughed.

"Whatever guys. Let's find Rose's."

So, a few more hours of missing Jasper is fine.. Just keep looking for a dress.. It's more important, right? Worng!

How could Alice do this? This was.. This was torture for me. I missed my Jazz too much.

"They're looking for tux's." Rose said, pulling me out of my mental bitching.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"You're not stupid, Bella. I know you better than you know yourself." She smiled. She was probably right, too.

Alice started picking up a yellow dress.

"Put it back.." Rose growled. Alice sighed and put it back on the rack.

"You're impossible. You know that?" She argued.

"Yep." Rose said popping the p. I just laughed.

"What about this one, Rose?" I asked. She gasped. I thought she'd hit me. It as kind of plain, but when I imagined it on Rose.. She looked.. Wow.

It was black, but a glossy black. Strapless and tight to her waist, where there was a black band tied into a bow. It was pleated down and reached an inch past her knee. She found the perfect shoes too. Two birds with one stone I guess.** (On profile, including shoes)**

"She outdone you, Alice." Rose laughed. Alice huffed.

"I have to admit.. It's really Rose.." She agreed. "Wait, what about our shoes? Oh god! We haven't gotten shoes yet, Bella! This is bad! Reall bad!"

...What .. The .. Fuck?

"Pixie okay?" I asked, turning to look at Rose. She just laughed at the look on my face. I didn't think it was all too funny.

"Bella, we need the shoes. Oh, and how are we doing hair? Nails, oh! Manicures, pedicures! Oh my gosh, I am a horrible wedding planner!" She cried dramatically.

"Relax, Ali. Your doing great, really." I assured her.

"I have to admit, pixie pal, your good at this." Rose encouraged.

"Really?"

"If my son was here, he could tell you we were honestly telling the truth." I smiled proudly at the thought of Brady.

Alice sighed happily. "Brady and Angela. Brady and Angela Cullen.. Brady and Angela Hale.."

"Is she already planning another wedding?" Rose asked looking at me.

I nodded slowly. "I think so.."

"Oh fuck me.." Rose sighed angrily. We knew she was just joking around and laughed at her.

"Bella, we need shoes.." alice said dragging me around to another shop.

"But I ned to see Jasper.." I whined.

"Jasper can wait!"

"No he can't." I reached for my cell, cause I just couldn't fight it anymore.

"Hey Darlin'. Miss me?" His voice calmed me down immensly. Alice growled.

"Too much. Alice is growling cause I rang." He replied with a laugh.

"Pixie puma can calm down." Alice immediately burst out laughing. "It's good to hear your voice though, Darlin'. I missed you too." The smile painted itself along my lips automatically.

* * *

**So, I'm getting this chapter up tonight! Extra reviews for this, don't ya think?**

**I've written like.. 5 chapters today in all my stories..**

**Yeah, I bummed around all day.**

**But it was for you!**

**Love me. Lol**

**Love you guys! BHD**

**Xx**


	20. Riley Smiley Dieey

**Omfg. I never ever thought I'd get up to 20 chapters! Shit!**

**Bet you never thought I'd get this far either, huh?**

**But wow.. Were at 210 reviews..**

**:') You guys are honestly the best encouragement ever!**

**So, this chapter is in Jasper' pov.**

**Same song, diff verse :)**

* * *

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_  
_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_  
_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_  
_For me it happens all the time._

_Need You Now - Lady Antebellum._

Jasper's POV

"Come on, Jasper. I haven't seen you like this before! She's only in Seattle! Get over it! It's not like shes in any danger.." Emmett whined. I just sighed in return.

"Jasper.." Edward sighed too.

"What? You should know how it felt. You didn't let Alice out of your sight when you two first got together! Hell, you even watched her sleep when she was still human." I growled.

"It wasn't like that! You know she was in danger."

"Yeah.. Whatever. She wasn't even in any danger. You just couldn't let her out of your sight." I countered. He sighed.

"Okay, Jasper. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Just never mind." He turned away and carried on pushing the tux's along the rail.

"Bella's wearing black.." Carlisle said.

"Black? Trust her to go for the exact opposite.." Emmett sighed. I just laughed.

"Yeah, she said she didn't want white. Too pure." I silently growled at the thought of how she became like us.

"Jasper? Jasper.. Jasper! JASPER!" I jumped.

"What?" I hissed.

"You've been zoned out for," Edward checked his watch. "Five minutes and twenty three seconds."

"Precise asshole." I grumbled.

"Okay, lets just find a good tux and go.." Carlisle butted in. Emmett looked like he was about to argue. "No arguing!"

"But-"

"Emmett.. Just shut up." I grumbled.. Face, meet palm. Slap. I stared at the door.

"Dude, shes not going to come waltzing in.. She only called an hour ago." Em laughed.

"Just.. shut up.." There was no winning this, so why bother? Wait, what was that?

"Do you smell that?" I asked. They all sniffed the air. Carlisle froze.

"Vampire.." He muttered.

"And it's none of ours.." Em growled. Edward's phone started ringing. He answered hastily.

"Theres a rogue vampire. His name is Riley. He's just killing anything he sees. He's not too far away from you now. He will smell you, and think you are a threat. He will attack." It was silent for a few seconds, she must have been seeing something. "Bella!" She yelled.

I froze. What about Bella? Fuck.

"What happened?" I growled.

"She felt something. I don't know what, she just pointed to her head and took off. Like she saw what I was seeing. Exactly what I saw." Alice stammered.

"Bella, don't be stupid! Come back!" I heard Rose scream.

"We were on our way home, so we weren't oo far away from you, I guess. I have to go." The line went dead instantly. I dashed out the door at a fast human pace. I really wished we didn't have to keep up this stupid human fascade. I smelled the air. I could smell the rogue and now Bella. They were in the forest.

I was out of sight of everybody, so I pushed faster. Running as fast as I was capable of. The first thing I saw, I knew I would never forget.

Riley was panting hard, large vines wrapped around him, holding him in place. It reminded me of when Bella first did that to me.

_Flashback._

_"Rather compassionate." I commented. She whipped around to look at me. Then I felt something around my waist. A tree branch. I snapped it instantly and looked toward Bella. Her arm was out like she was controlling the tree. Her eyes were black in anger._

She was doing the exact same thing as she did with me.

"Keep still. Completely still." Her voice was quiet and deadly. "Listen, Riley. You ruined my day. I've had to go shopping for two days straight for my wedding which is only a few weeks away. My son imprinted on a girl from my school and you going on a fucking rampage could put her in danger. So, I want you to rip your left hand off."

The vines receeded and Riley still stood still completely. His right hand moved towards his left. He screamed as he detached his left hand. A fire roared out of the ground wildly. Last time she had used a tree as fuel.

"Throw it in." She smirked. She looked wild. Like.. She didn't .. She wasn't her. She was different. Riley tried pulling himself back, willing himself not to move. But he couldn't. Her eyes were beyond black now. They were like ink. No whites in her eyes at all.

Shit, this is like when I was in Major Mode.

"Tear off the other hand."

"With what?" He shouted back at her. Venom was pouring from his wrist.

"Your teeth." She smile darkly. He was tearing at it with his teeth the second the command came from my mates mouth. "Throw it in."

"Bella, what are you doing?" I asked lightly. She lifted her head and looked toward me. She wasn't surprised. She knew I was there the whole time. It made my eyes widen.

"What does it look like?" She hissed, glaring at Riley. "Riley, walk into the fire and lay down." He did as he was told, screaming bloody murder, begging her to stop. She wouldn't. The flames tore higher into the grey sky as water flooded from the clouds. It was like the water was fueling the fire too.. Everything was fueling it, and it wouldn't stop.

She wouldn't stop.

"Bella, this isn't you. Your not like this. You're a good person." I pleaded with her. What was wrong with her? Was the stress to much? Is that what was getting to her, and she just needed to explode.. To let go?

"No." She whipered. "This is exactly like me." She threw her arms up to the air, the fire went impossibly higher, catching some of the trees on fire. Riley was nothing but ash now. She pulled her arms back down by her side and balled her fists tightly.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked, sprinting toward Bella, holding her tightly.

"I'm fine. He's gone. So don't worry." Bella said, pulling away from Rose. "I'll walk home, I need to think."

"I'll walk home with her. Don't worry. Just go." Rose said coldly. I hadn't heard her use that tone with any of our family. I looked at our family that stood behind me. They all nodded in agreement.

I walked toward Bella and pulled her into my arms and kissed the top of her head. I felt her sadness and knew her sheild was down, that she wasn't focusing.

"Bye guys." Rose glared at us. Maybe Bella and Rose just needed time on their own. They were their own coven for 2 years. They needed adjustment time.

_'I'm sorry.'_ I heard Bella's voice in my head. I froze and lookd back at her. Rose had her arm around her shoulders walking away.

* * *

**Okay, I felt we sort of needed some kind of action, So I brought Riley in and killed him lol**

**But, oh well. He wasn't that improtant.**

**So, this was just a filler, Bella feels a little bad for being so evil.**

**She'll be back to normal in the next chapter.**

**I just needed Evil Bella to come out and play.**

**Then she'll go away again. She needed to practise with her powers.**

**Anyways, review!**

**Xx**


	21. Making Up

**This chapter is back to Bella's point of view.**

**I just felt Bella needed a release from all the stress.**

**So it was best to kill Riley. I'm sure he didn't mind lol.**

* * *

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue,_  
_I'm sorry about all things I said to you_  
_And I know I can't take it back_  
_I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds,_  
_and baby the way you make my world go round_  
_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.._

_This time I think I'm to blame_  
_It's harder to get through the days_  
_You get older and blame turns to shame.._

_Sorry - Buckcherry._

**Bella POV**

I wasn't sorry. I wasn't one bit sorry. He was a threat. So he was elimanted. I wasn't going to go into a major depression, because I did what I was meant to.

I was protecting my family.

"I know you were protecting them." Rose spoke up from beside me.

"Only you and me." I mumbled.

"You're forgetting about Jasper. If her were in your shoes.. If anyone was.. They would have done the exact same." She explained.

"No. Alice would have waited." I countered.

"Alice would look into the future to see if she needed back up." I tried to think of something to argue back. But I couldn't. Because Rose was right. Well, when wasn't she right? She always was.

"Thank you, Rosie." I said, leaning my head on her shoulder.

"Anytime, my little demon." She laughed, laying her head ontop of mine.

I knew I must have scared my family.. That was the only part I was sorry about.

"Let's go. They'll be waiting." Rose said, standing up and dusting herself off. She offered her hand. I smiled and took it, pulling myself off the ground effortlessly.

We ran back home as fast as we could. It felt good running this fast. Rose could keep up, but I was a little bit faster.

"Damn you and your speed!" She laughed as we neared the house. I just laughed in reply.

"They're home!" I heard Emmett's voice flow through the house and fill me ears. I think even a human could hear him.

Jasper was pacing on the front porch. His head snapped in my direction instantly. His eyes were so guarded and stone like. But as oon as he looked at me, they softened.

He ran down the stairs and pulled me into his arms all at vampire speed. I didn't hesitate in hugging him back.

"Let's go for a hunt, guys." Rose suggested.

"I wanna hear the heartfelt confession!" Em argued.

"Emmett..." Rose warned. He smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever you say, babe." He laughed and I heard his heavy footfalls leave the house, along with everyone elses.

"Bella.. I'm sorry. I didn't want to leave you alone. I-" I cut him off.

"Jazz, don't be sorry. I'm not. I'm only sorry for scaring everyone." I admitted, burying my face in his chest.

"You didn't scare everyone. They were a little surprised. But we understand. You, Bella, were protecting your family. And you did it a hell of alot more steady than I would have. I would have probably burnt his body and kept his head and buried it somewhere." I laughed at his confession.

"See, Darlin'? You weren't in the wrong. You did what was the safest for our family. And I know you had even Angela's safety in mind." I had to admit, he was right.

"I know." I nodded slightly against his chest. His arms tightened aound me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." I replied. He smiled his breath taking smile.

"The wedding is still on, right?" He joked. I punched his shoulder lightly.

"It was never off, stupid." I laughed.

I don't know how long we stayed like that, just standing outside, wrapped in each others embrace. I didn't care how long either. I was calm and content. I didn't ever want to lose this feeling.

"Brady wanted to know how to explain the vampire and wolf world to his imprint." Jasper said, breaking the long silence. I lifted my head to look at him.

"Thats going to be confusing. She's a good person though. I know it. She'll take it easily." For some odd reason, I just knew it.

"You're always right about these things, Darlin'." He kissed the top of my head. "And I always, no matter what," He kissed the tip of my nose. "I will always believe you." He kissed my lips. I smiled against him and knew he was smiling back. He pulled away slowly.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?" He asked quietly. I smiled and nodded. He laughed, "What would I do without you?"

"Crash and burn." I said in a serious voice. His laugh got louder and he tried to muffle the sound in my hair.

"You spit venom in my hair, so help me-" He cut me off when his laugh got louder. "Are you laughing at me?" I growled.

"Not at you, Darlin'." I pulled away and glared at him. His face fell. "Maybe a little.." He said and took a step forward, pulling me back into his comforting arms.

"I won't spit venom in your hair." He told me honestly.

"And I won't team up with Emmett and get you." He laughed a contagious laugh, which made me laugh too. "You're such a dope."

"And you're in love with a this dope, honey."

"Yeah. I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled.

"Mom!" I heard Brady yell. I heard a heartbeat and knew Angela was with him. Time to meet the human.

* * *

**Lol I could only think about the first Twilight movie where Bella first goes to their house and Rose's voice was taunting and she said "Here comes the human."**

**That always makes me laugh.**

**Anyway, please review, you guys are the greatest! **

**Check out my story 'I Run To You', it's another Jasper/Bella.**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	22. Humans

**Still in Bella's point of view.**

**Don't know if I'll get another chap up until the weekend, it's wednesday today.**

**Anyway, if you review faster, I will try type faster haha.**

**I am aware my stories have WAAAAAAAAAAAAY too many mistakes, but I blame the keyboard, sometimes it won't work.**

**I apologize.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

_I can see it in your eyes_  
_I can see it in your smile_  
_You're all I've ever wanted_  
_And my arms are open wide_  
_Cause you know just what to say_  
_And you know just what to do_  
_And I want to tell you so much, I love you_

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair_  
_And tell you time and time again_  
_How much I care_  
_Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow_  
_Hello! I've just got to let you know._

_Hello - Glee Cast._**  
**

**Bella POV.**

We walked inside where everyone and their mates stood in each others embrace.

I smell human. Jasper and I turned to face where they would be coming from. His arm wrapped secrurely around my shoulders as we awaited Angela. Her heartbeat was beating eratically.

"But, what if they don't like me?" I heard her ask. I smiled and looked at Jasper who was smiling too.

"Why wouldn't they?" Brady asked in a sweet voice. Ever the charmer.

"They keep away from us at school, don't really associate with us.."

"Calm down. They're just shy." Jasper snorted. "Mom, Dad." He growld under his breath. It made me smile more.

The door opened and I heard rustling. He was taking off her jacket. He lead her into the lounge room where we waited.

"Mom, Dad. Everybody else." Brady smiled as he walked in. Angela's heartbeat hammered in her chest and I wondered if she was going to have a heart attack. She blushed.

"Meet Angela, my girlfriend."

"Hello." I smiled. Her eyes widened.

"H-hi." She whispered.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Jasper stammered due to Angela's nervousness affecting him. She blushed harder. I laughed lightly, Rose joining in.

"Girls.." Esme warned. We stopped and looked at her. "It's nice to meet you, Angela." She smiled encouraginly. Angela smiled back.

"We're going to be great friends. I know it." Alice said, skipping forward to hug her, taking her by surprise. Edward stood in place and waited for Alice's return.

"Pleasure." He said, smiling.

"Welcome to the family." Emm said a little wary, but he knew it would be fine.

"Hello." Rose repeated me. I smiled slightly.

"Hello, Angela. Welcome to our home." Carlisle finished. She was tomato red now.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." She whispered. But we all heard clearly.

"Awkward.." Brady broke the silence. Em burdt out laughing. Then ther was a slap.

"Owch! Babe.." Angela gigled.

"They all looked so much more.. scary." She whispered to Brady. I frowned. We were scary? Jasper rubbed my arm.

"It's okay, Darlin' everyone thinks we're scary." He whispered too low for human ears. It made me smile slightly.

"Guyys.." Em whined. Angela was confused.

"I think we should explain, ready Brady?" Carlisle asked. He sighed but nodded.

"You may want to sit down, dear." Esme said sweetly.

"Okay." She said warily, taking a seat on the leather couch. "Ow." She said and pulled something sharp out of her finger. Then I smelled it.

Blood.

I looked at Rose warily. Her eyes turned black, and I knew mine were. Jasper's were too. Everyones eyes were turning black apart from Carlisle and Brady. Angela was horrified.

"What happened? What did I do?" She asked.

"Everybody, out now!" Carlisle yelled. Brady stood defensively in front of Angela in a low crouch, not attacking, only defending. I ran out of the house at a vampire speed, Jasper following me. I heard Angela's frightened gasp as I got outside.

"Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck!" I yelled when we were far enough away to not smell her blood. "I was going to attack over a fucking pin prick!"

"We all were, honey. But we didn't." Jasper said soothingly, his fingers playing with my hair in an effort to calm me down.

"Bella, don't worry. Even we had to get out of there." Alice whispered. Everyone looked ashamed.

"We can go back inside now." Alice said merrily. Jasper clasped my hand and led me back to the house.

"It's fine Darlin, honestly." He said, stopping to kiss me quickly. My tongue slid across his bottom lip asking for the entrance he immediately gave. Our tongues fought for dominance, which he let me win. I smiled against his lips and slowly pulled back to look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I leaned against his chest. He picked me up and ran back to the house with me in his arms, stopping at the stairs.

"Let's go, Darlin'. Our newest family member is waiting to see us. And she is extremely sad, scared and ashamed." He whispered, opening the door and leading me back in. We were the last couple to arrive.

"What.. What are.. ? What are you?" Angela asked.

"Vampires." I said bluntly. She gasped.

"Mom, how could you bluntly say it like that? You're meant to ease her into it!" I pushed my fringe back out of my face, running my hands through my hair nervously.

"Riiiight.. Sorry. Someone else can explain. Carlisle." I volenteered him. He smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." He said sarcastically. "But I knew I would be the one explaining. We are vampires, Angela. But we are not like others of our kind. We hunt from animals. Haven't you felt how cold Brady is?" She nodded. "Bella." He summoned me. I left Jasper's side to stand next to Carlisle. He motioned for me to touch Angela. I reached out and placed my hand on her cheek. She gasped.

"Rose," Carlisle beckoned Rose to come forth and do the same. She did.

"You're really.."

"Yes." I cut in.

"How?"

"All in different ways. Carlisle changed Emmett, me, Edward and Esme. Jasper joined the coven when Alice had a vision of them. We don't know who changed Rose, but Rose changed Bella." Alice explained.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"107." Edward spoke.

"Me too." Alice chimed.

"95" Rose spoke. **(Can't remember how old I made her, sorry.)**

"92" Em smiled.

"I am 360." Carlisle said in a wise voice. Angela gasped.

"97" Esme smiled.

"164" Jazz spoke. Again Angela gasped. I growled lightly out of protectiveness for my mate.

"Bella, Darlin', calm down." Jazz whispered. I smiled.

"Bella's the baby! She's only 2!" Em boomed.

"Shut up, Em!" i growled and pounced on him at a vampire speed.

I heard a soft thud and noticed Angela had fainted.

Humans..

* * *

**Sorry, I'll have her wake up next chap, she just needed some human-ness haha. We'll see her reaction next chap.**

**Review :)**


	23. Voting

**Lol the human fainted.**

**She had a human reaction. It's alright, Angie. Just get back up and accept it. **

**We still gotta tell you about the wolves, and that Brady is your soul mate.**

**By the way, human, he's a werewolf AND a vamp. Lol.**

**These lyrics kind of fit for Brady and Angela, but this is in Bella's pov again.**

* * *

_Well I have to be honest_  
_As much as I wanted_  
_I'm not gonna promise that cold winds won't blow_  
_So when hard times have found you_  
_And your fears surround you._

_Never Alone - Lady Antebellum._

**Bella POV**

Angela had been out for about 7 minutes. The wolves were here now. Time to explain the second part of the secret. Poor girl, I woke to this life. I had to adjust. But shes only human.

She started to stir and slowly blinked her brown eyes.

"Angela?" Brady whispered. She looked at him and smiled.

"This was real?" Her voice was kind of croaky due to just waking up.

"Yes, sweetie. But.. there is more. Can I just have a hug.. incase you leave me after this." He didn't wait for her to answer, just hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"I wouldn't leave you." She said honestly.

"You don't know the full story. you don't know what I am." Brady explained.

"Your a vampire." Angela smiled. Brady shook his head.

"I'm only _part_ vampire." Her eyes widened, and I knew she was nervous again.

"When did the La Push guys get here?" She whispered to Brady, but everyone in the room heard her.

"I suppose Carlsile explained vamps, so I should for the wolves." Sam spoke. I smiled at him, he returned it warmly.

"Bella!" I heard Leah's voice. She only just got her. She ran at an inhuman speed and tackled me to the ground in a hug. Angela gasped.

"Is she a vampire, too?" She asked. Leah laughed.

"You explained vamps to her?" Leah asked.

"Mom straight out said it. 'We are vampires.'" Brady pouted. Leah started laughing, as did the rest of the pack.

"Trust you, Bella." Leah patted me on the back and took her place at Jake's side. I took mine at Jasper's.

"So.. What are you?"

"Don't put it as bluntly as mom!" Brady warned. I had to laugh.

"We are meant to be their natural enemy. But these two.." Sam said motioning between Jake and I, "Knew each other in human life. Jake was already a wolf-"

"Wolf?" She asked confused.

"Let him explain, honey." Brady whispered. I smiled slightly. Brady hospitality.

"And Bella was human. They were best friends. Then Bella died. Jake came home to the pack. When she turned up again here, Jake saw her. The treaty was lifted and now we're basicaly family." Sam finished.

"Died?" I tensed.

"Another story for another time." Rose spoke for me. I looked at her thankfully. She smiled slightly at me. Angela nodded.

"Why did Jake run away?"

"He phased and got scared." Embry laughed. "Wimp."

"Shut up!" Jake growled, but I could tell he was smiling.

"Phased into what?" She was sticking to short sentences.

"A wolf, Angela. They are wolves." I couldn't be fucked with sugar coating it. She was nice, but I wanted this to be said and out there.

"Mom!" Brady whined.

"If she loves you, she'll accept it." I whispered only low enough for us to hear.

"Thats what you are? Part vampire and part wolf?" She asked, turning to look at Brady. He nodded slowly. His eyes glued to hers. "How?"

"We-"

"Sam, let Brady explain." I interupted. He nodded. Brady sighed.

"Thanks, mom. A few select members of La Push, all the people you see her that aren't vampires, are born with a special gene. When vampires come to town, it sets us off. We phase into giant wolves. We got real sick, growth spurts, migraines.. aching bones.. you feel like shit for a week or more. Until you just get so angry you.. Explode."

Angela looked horrified.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." Brady looked surprised. "I don't care what you are, it's who you are." She smiled. He smiled back. "How did you become a vampire?"

"There was a rogue vampire. No one knew who it was.. I was on my own running through the forest. She found me, we got in a fight. We heal extremely fast, like vampires do. But only one thing kills us. Thats vampire venom. The son of a bitch bit me. And I was dieing."

"But if it's deadly, how are you.. here?" Angela asked.

"Mom.. She bit me. Something in her venom made me change. Nobody knows what it was. We can't figure it out..But I just changed." I knew this topic was sensitive for my baby.

"Thats amazing." She turned to me. "Thank you, Bella." I was shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Thank you. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have Brady." This human was amazing..

"Theres still more. Wolves have something called imprinting. When they find their soul mates. Their other halves.." Brady traled off. "I imprinted on you." Angela smiled and jumped up to hug him.

"Seriously?" She squeeled. He nodded.

"You cannot tell this to anyone. This a secret that gets taken to the grave." I warned.

"I wouldn't be changed?" She asked.

"You don't want this life." Rose spoke up. I knew she didn't want this life. She always wanted to be a mother, and this was taken away from her by being turned.

"I do. If it means I'd be with Brady, forever-"

"Imprints can't age unless we stop phasing." Sam interupted, looking at Angela.

"But thats when they both have a hearbeat, Sam. Techniqually, Brady is dead. He has no heartbeat. She does. She will keep aging as if she hasn't been imprinted on." I told him. His black eyes widened.

"How did you figure that out?" He asked.

"You all have heartbeats. I can hear them. Your imprints have heartbeats. Thats why they don't age. You are both alive." I stated. "If the wolf died, the imprint would start aging again, wouldn't they?"

They all nodded solemnly.

"So thats it? I'm going to die?" Angela looked upset.

"You have to understand what it means to be like us. You can never have children. You can never grow old with the one you love. You can never have grandchildren.." Rose trailed off. Emmett pulled her into a hug.

"Vote then." She suggested.

"Angela, I want you to be human. Enjoy your human life." Brady whispered.

"While I grow old and you never age, right? Vote." She looked pointedly at Carlisle.

"You've only just been told about this world-" Carlisle started.

"And I accpet it. I want to be with Brady. Always." Her voice was strong and she was determined.

"I vote yes." Alice chimed. Angela smiled.

"You can't take away someone's soul.. so quickly.." Edward whispered loud enough for Angela to hear. She looked pained.

"I vote yes. I would love to have another daughter. Only if you are sure.." Esme's voice was clear and full of concern.

"I say hell yeah." Emmett's voice was strong and cheerful.

"No." Rose said. Angela looked extremely upset. "It's not that I hate you.. I don't particularly like you, but thats because you can throw all of this away so quickly. I wish someone had been there to vote no for me. So no." I reached over and held Rose's hand and squeezed. She squeezed back.

Angela looked toward me and Jasper. Jasper looked at me.

"I agree with Rose. I vote no." I said sternly.

"I stand by my fiance. I vote no." Jasper whispered. All heads turned toward Carlsile. He was the last one to make his choice. If he voted yes, it would wipe out all the no's. He was the head of the clan.

"Angela, you don't need to be turned so quickly. You have a long life ahead of you." Carlisle said as softly as he could.

"Give it a few years. Please." Brady pleaded, making her look at him. She sighed.

"Fine."

"Angela, this is for your own good. You may not want children now, but when the option is gone.." Rose trailed off.

"How were you changed?" Angela challenged.

"We were all near death. We didn't change for our mate's. We were changed because we were dieing." My voice was icy and I saw her flinch.

"I'm sorry." She tried to apologize. I turned my back and walked toward my bedroom. Rose, Em and Jazz on my heels.

"It's okay, her past it really touchy." Brady assured her.

"I told you I'd muck this up." She whispered.

* * *

**Okay, I kind of need Angela to work for both Rose and Bella's trust. She will find out their pasts eventually, just not yet.**

**Bella had to work for Rose's trust and Rose had to work for Bella's.**

**Bella's past is touchy, she wouldn't want to be explaining it to just anyone.**

**So she was a little cold in this one.**

**But they will be friends in the long run.**


	24. Apologies

**Okay, so Bella was kind of harsh to Angela, but remember..**

**Brady asked her to stay human!**

**Plus I need to do it this way.**

**It will work out in the end, I promise.**

**Just keep reading.**

* * *

**Bella POV**

The wedding was so close now. It was two days away. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in." I heard a heartbeat and I could smell it was Angela.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me." She apologized. I sighed.

"Angela.. It's not that I don't like you, I do. You make my son happy. He loves you." She smiled.

"I love him too." I smiled gently.

"You should know my story.. I was 17 when I was changed. Best friends with Jake. I had a stupid boyfriend. Jake begged me not to go. He had a really bad gut feeling. I didn't listen." I paused, running a hand through my hair. Angela reached out and placed her hand on my leg.

"Long story short, got pulled into an alleyway by about 7 or 8 men. It's kind of fuzzy. They beat me, cut me, stabbed me, ripped my clothes to shreds and raped me." She gasped and I could smell the tears falling down her face.

"I wanted to grow up. I wanted to have a family. A husband who loved me for me. I wanted to grow old and die. Living one life is enough. But eternity? It's too much. When Rose found me in that alley.. Her eyes held so much understanding. She told me she knew how it felt. And I trusted it. I thought se would kill me..

"But she changed me. This is what I am now. I don't hate Rose for it. I love Rose. She's the sister I never had. But I wanted my human life. You never know what youhave until it's gone, and gone for good."

Angela was crying now.

"I am so sorry. I have no idea what it feels like to.. To even be hit, let alone raped."

"Don't. Don't be sorry. I just want to make sure that this is what you want. You want it for yourself, not for Brady. For you. But I don't know any vampire that wanted to be changed willingly."

"I do."

"You are a strange human." I laughed.

"I always have been." She shrugged. "But, I'll stay human for now. I wanted to also thank you. I didn't think it through first. I'd have to leave m family, everything. Maybe after school?" She hinted with a cheeky smile.

"We'll talk about it then." I smiled.

"Thank you, Bella." She hugged me. I stiffened, but hugged her back. She was so warm and I could feel the blood pumping through her veins.

"Welcome the our family. I hope you enjoy it here."

"You know I will, Bells." She laughed. "Thank you."

"So, what about you?" I asked. "Whats your life like?"

"My dads a preacher. My mom stays at home. I'm an only child. Our family is pretty religious."

"Are you?" I was curious. Was this all forced upon her, or dd she actually believe in it?

"Partly. I've grown up around it. It's been put in my memory that God is real, that we shouldn't sin. We should go to church every Sunday.."

"But do you want to?"

"Not really."

"Then I promise you, when you decide you want to leave here, we will. You won't have to go." She smiled brightly.

"Really?"

"Of course, honey. I am sorry, though. I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's fine, i understand. You had my best interest at heart. Even if you don't know it. You were protecting my humanity. So I thank you for that."

"You don't know how wise you are." I smiled.

"You don't know how kind you really are." She countered.

"Would you mind.. If I asked you to be one of my bridesmaids? You would be the only human bridesmaid of course, but.."

"YES! Oh my gosh! Yes!" She yelled. I smiled widely.

"You really forgive me?" I asked.

"Heck yeah! Let's go shopping for a dress."

"I have a black dress." I said proudly.

"Black?" She questioned.

"Yeah, i don't really like white. Rose is wearing black, Alice is wearing black and white. You can wear whatever you want."

"Aren't bridesmaids meant to all wear the same dress?"

"And isn't everyone meant to be human?"

"Touche'" She laughed.

"Yeah. I never wanted to wear a white dress anyway." I laughed too.

"Can we go find a dress now? Just the two of us? I want to get to know you better. You're a good person, Bella." I felt the smile spread further across my face. She really thought that?

"I'd like that." I smiled.

"That's why i suggested it." She laughed. "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

**Shorter chapter, I know. But this was just to get things back on track and show a friendship starting to build between Bella and Angela.**

**I wasn't actually going to write this as a chapter, but they needed interaction. I couldn't just say 'Oh, they're all good now. They worked out their differences.' and not say how.**

**Anyway, please review. I know it's a dramatic change. But please review.**

**Love you all,**

**BHD Xx**


	25. Peter and Charlotte

**So, in this chappie I will be introducing..**

**The legendary..**

**The unforgetable..**

**The awesome..**

**Human drinking vampires..**

**Peter and Charlotte! Sorry, I love them. They are soo awesome haha.**

* * *

"Bella, this one is perfect!" Angela yelled from across the shop. She held a purple satin silk dress that would end at her knees. There were two thin straps at the top to hold the dress up. It was plain, but suited. **(On Profile.)**

"Wow.. That's really.. Wow."

"You think?" She cheered.

"I know." I laughed. She looked at the price tag and groaned.

"It's expensive.. I was really looking forward to that." She whispred the last part so low that humans wouldn't hear it. I flitted through the clothes racks and toward her, picking up the dress and taking it to the counter.

"Bella!"

"What? You're going to be a Cullen, aren't you? Money is no object."

"You're going to be a Whitlock." She shot back with a smile.

"True. But I'll be Bella Hale Whitlock Swan Cullen."

"Swan? The cheif of police here is Charlie Swan." She said confused.

"Yeah, my biological father. We didn't really talk to each other after my mother left him. I hadn't seen him since we left." I shrugged.

"You say it like it's not a big deal. I had two loving parents who loved me just as much as they loved each other."

"You don't depend on what you never really had. Charlie's a good guy, don't get me wrong. But I was pulled out of that life. And thrown into this one. It does't matter to me anymore."

"Ma'am, the dress will be $780." I pulled out $800, put it on the counter, took the dress and left the shop, Angela following.

"Who carries around that much cash?" She laughed.

"Vampires." I smiled and took a side glance at her.

"Oh, ha ha. Dirty rich vampires. Does Charlie know about them?"

"Yeah, he tried to track down my case. I bumped into him here. I couldn't remember him. But he remembered me. We had to tell him. I might have accidentally killed him if Jake wasn't there to tell me who he was." Angela gasped.

"Seriously? Your still gasping? I thought nothing would surprise you now.." I laughed.

"Sorry.." She sneered in a mocking tone, causing us to both laugh.

"We should get going. Brady misses you like crazy." I told her. she blushed a ruby red.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Mother's instinct."

* * *

We got home shortly after that, Brady kissed me on the cheek and whisked Angela away quickly.

"Bella, darlin', I want you to meet a couple of people." Jasper said, taking my hand and leading me down stairs.

"Who?" I asked.

"These are the two people that are family to me. They helped me out of the war."

"Actually, the Major helped us, we only helped back in return." A man with blonde hair and red eyes said from the dorway. He had a petite girl, about my size, under his arm. She had long hair that went halfway down her back and was pin straight. She too had red eyes.

"You must be Peter and Charlotte?" I asked raising one eyebrow.

"Guilty." He smirked. I could see myself liking these people.

"Hold the lust in, big boy." I smirked. Charlote broke out in a smile.

"I like her." She beamed and ran forward to hug me. I eagerly hugged her back. "Let's leave the boys to their measuring games and have some girl talk." She smiled. I noded.

"Bye baby, bye Jazz." I laughed.

"Hey!" Jazz whined.

"Shut up, Major, you lost out. Your girl likes me." Peter laughed.

"You know I love you, Jazz. See you soon." I pecked his lips quickly and ran upstairs with Charlotte.

"You are quite a charcter." She laughed.

"I try my best." I laughed with her.

"We have heard so much about you. Jazz called us up for the wedding, Peter agreed if he could marry you two."

"Peter is marrying me and Jasper?" I choked.

"Yep. He's never done it before, so beware." She laughed darkly like a maniac.

"The bridesmaids never stop coming. Come on, I have to get you a dress."

"You're making me a bridesmaid?" She gasped.

"Yeah, stupid. Come on."

"Like.. Now? You've known me for how long?" She was really surprised, but I knew we would be life time friends.

"Come on, Char. You honestly think I'm not going to include you in this? I know you can read aura's, so here." I let my sheild down.

"I read her mind!" I heard Eddie cheer from somewhere in the house. Char giggled.

"Okay, now it changed dark. Don't kill him." She laughed.

"Oh, no promises." I smirked.

* * *

After yet another shopping spree, we found the perfect dress for Char. It really suited her. She wanted her and Peter to wear contacts, so we brought them some golden ones that would match ours. We could say that Peter was Jasper's biological brother.

Char's dress was strapless and a dark blue - green color. It was short, ending mid thigh ish, but she looked really good wearing it. There was a band around her waist with a buckle in the middle, and the skirt part had layers all the way down. **(On profile.)**

She looked beautiful.

"Thank you so much, Bella. You have no idea how much this means.." I saw venom in her eyes, but knew her tears could never fall. I wrapped her in a hug.

"It's fine. We're going to be good friends. I know it." I smiled. She grinned back.

'We should get back to the sloths. Tell them the good news. I'll tell Jazz you've fallen for me and we're getting married." She smirked.

"Let's do it." I laughed.

* * *

**Bella/Char friendships are awesome.**

**Had to have Char as a bridesmaid.**

**Can you imagine Peter marrying them?**

**This is gonna be fucking funny. The thought came to me last night.**

**:)**


	26. For The Love of Friendship

**Okay, this chapter is the pre - wedding.**

**Shit.. I Can't believe how long this fic is..**

**I seriously wouldn't have made it this far without you guys.**

**I know I've said it before, but you have no idea how thankful I am for you.**

**So, keep reviewing, honey!**

**You make my world go round! Haha I don't know any lyrics off the top of my head..**

**So I'll have to go back to google.**

* * *

_Our love would be forever _  
_And if we die _  
_We die together _  
_And lie, I said never _  
_'Cause our love would be forever _

_The world is broken _  
_Halos fail to glisten _  
_You try to make a difference _  
_But no one wants to listen _

_Hail, The preachers, fake and proud _  
_Their doctrines will be cloud _  
_Then they'll dissipate _  
_Like snowflakes in an ocean _

_Love is forever _  
_And we'll die, we'll die together _  
_And lie, I say never _  
_'Cause our love could be forever._

_Neutron Star Collision (Love Is Forever) - Muse._

**Bella.**

This is it.

"You look beautiful, baby." Rose smiled as she entered mine and Jazz's room. I smiled in the mirror and ran a hand over my black wedding dress.

Rose looked beautiful. Her dress hugging her curves perfectly and still being flowy. She had dark blue eyeshadow, black eyeliner and mascara and a light coat of foundation on, topped off with clear lip gloss.

Her hair was was down and curled beautifully.**(Profile lol)**

"What are we going to do with this mop of hair?" She giggled. Alice, Angela and Charlotte filed into my room, all looking gorgeous. **(All of their hairstyles will be on profile)**

"I have an idea!" Char spoke with such force I cringed.

I looked at Ange through the mirror. She looked beautiful in her purple dress. Her hair was in a high ponytail with her fringe on the side and straight.

Alice was beautiful in black and white. Her pixie hairstyle the same as always, but she wore a flower hairclip in her hair.

Char was absolutely breath taking. The dress was made for her. She flaunted it and posed in the mirror, making everyone laugh. Her hair was prfectly messy. Her fringe was straight and covered her eye almost. Her gold eyes were lined in black eyeliner.

Char made quick work with my hair, fluffing and tosuling it. When the end result was ready I smiled. It was perfectly messy, Like Char's. It waved in some places. It was perfect. So me.

"Make up." Alice grinned.

She thickly coated my eyes in black eyeshadow and eye liner along with mascara. Foundation, to make my skin look even more flawless. A light coat of pale pink lip gloss. It looked really good.

"What shoes are you wearing?" Char asked. I grinned sheepishly and lifted my dress slightly.

"Converse? Bella!" Alice screamed.

"It's not like you can see them." I complained.

"Just leave her be, Alice." Rose came to my defense. I smiled triumphantly.

"I smell humans." Rose smiled. Everyone was arriving now. The wolves and imprints got here a half hour ago, now people from school, well.. Angela's friends and some of Charlie's friends were arriving.

Charlie poked his head in the door.

"Five minute's Bells." He smiled. "You looke beautiful."

"Thanks dad." I smiled.

"I never thought my little girl would marry a vampire.. I never thought my little girl would become a vampire.. I never thought my grandson would be the first ever vampire/werewolf hybrid.. I feel like I've been dropped into a fictional book.." He muttered, closing the door behind him.

We all shared a look and started laughing like maniacs. Shortly after, everyone apart from Rose left.

"You know I love you, Bella. You're my Little Demon. You always have been. Always will be," She added_ I hope_, in her head. "You mean so much to me. And I can never regret giving you this life. You showed me how it could be good. It's not all bad. You _gave_ me hope, Bella."

I did? I felt venom gathering in my eyes and was for once thankful I couldn't cry.

"You'll always be my best friend. My sister." She smiled a watry smile. "I brought this the day I found you. I don't know why. I just saw it, and i don't know why, but something made me buy it. Somethng special was going to happen.. I didn't know when. But I brought it."

What was it?

In her hands, she twirled a silver heart necklace. It was beautiful, and I could see it sparkling.

"Rose, you don't have-"

"Something old.. Semi old anyway.. We'll call it new." She started. I smiled. Rose, my best friend, my sister, always wanted me to have the best. She clasped the necklace around my neck. I held it and bit my lip slightly.

"Thank you so much." I whispered. She smiled in return, looking at me in the mirror.

"Something old." She took off one of her bracelets and and slid it on my wrist. "Whats the other thing? Something blue? Aw, shit. Have something red." She pulled a ribbon from somewhere in my room and tied it around my other wrist.

"You look so beautiful, honey." She smiled. I launched myself at her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you, Rosalie." I sniffed.


	27. Wedding

**Okay, I am pissed.**

**It cut off the rest of my chapter. **

**Chapter 26 was waaaaaaay longer than that, I swear.**

**That fucked me off.**

**Shit..**

**Anyway, heres the next chapter.**

**I don't want it to get so long it's boring.**

* * *

Bella POV

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked as I held his arm, facing the aisle, but still out of sight.

"Mom!" I turned to see Brady come from my left. "I'm on this side. You didn't think I wouldn't walk with you, did you?" He smiled. I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"I love you mom. You look beautiful."

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself." I laughed. He smiled proudly.

"Should we do this?" He asked, both Brady and Dad offering me their arms. I took one each as the music started to play.

"This is it, Bella." Dad whispered.

"Let's do this." I nodded.

"We'll shoot 'em dead." Brady said. I looked at him questioningly. "Sorry, we sounded like we were from an action movie." He grinned making me laugh.

We walked down the aisle, the three of us. My girls leading the way, lining up on the left side. Rose stood the closest to where I would stand, followed by Char, Alice and Angela.

Jasper stood at the end. His arms behind his back, chest out proudly. He wore a simple black tux with a clack tie. His long hair was ruffled and thrown around, slightly in his eyes. He looked like a god.

Emmett stood as his best man, followed by Brady, Edward, Carlisle and Jake.

Jake stood out against us pale vampires with his rich dark skin. They all wore black tuxs, with the same color ties as their mates. Leah was wearing pink, so Jake got a pink tie.

Leah didn't even like pink, she just wanted to make Jake pay. I knew I loved the girl for a good reason.

Jasper reached for my hands as dad took his seat. I looked into the crowd. There were alot of people.

"Dearly beloved," peter started in a stuck up voice. I actually laughed. "Bella, shut up." He grinned, making _everyone_ laugh. I put my hands on my hips.

"Damnit, Peter. Do your job before I shove these flowers in your mouth." I threatened with a smile. He smiled back.

"Are you getting married or is this a stand up comedy?" Jake asked.

"A bit of both." Me and Peter said at the same time while shrugging.

"Okay, okay. Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to celebrate the love between.." Peter went through cards that had no writing on them. "Nobody told me the lines were going to be his cheesy!"

Again, the crowd laughed.

"Peter, I want to get married, today." I whined.

'Well, why didn't you say so. Let's go, baby." I glared. "Okay, okay.. Shit.." Jasper had amusement clear in his eyes.

Peter flicked through his empty cards again, shrugged and threw them behind his back before slamming his hands down on the podium a little too hard and smashing it.

"Goddamnit!" He cursed. There was a gasp, and I remembered Angela's parents were here. "Uh.. No offence?" He said loudly, but it was more like a question. Jasper snorted.

"Fuck, Peter, I'm gonna marry them myself if you don't!" Char yelled.

"Fuck no! This is my gig, woman!" He shot back, glaring at her.

"I'll tear your dick off and keep it in my purse for a week." She threatened too low for humans to hear. All of us supernatural beings laughed at her threat while the humans looked confused. Wolves telling their imprints what happened.

"Okay, you know what? Let's skip this bullshit. Jasper, fucking kiss her already. Do da de da do, you may kiss the new Mrs. Whitlock. Power invested in me.. Whatever."

Jasper didn't need to be told twice, he pulled me toward him and crashed his lips against mine. Everyone started cheering, standing up and clapping.

"Peter.. You really could not make a career in this thing.." Char's voice was distant, but I knew she was smiling. Jasper pulled back and smiled.

"Husband and Bride dance!" Em yelled.

"I object!" I yelled.

"A bit late, honey, you're married." Peter laughed.

"No, to the dance, you dork."

"Fine, fine. Anyone wanna add anything to this disastrous wedding?" Peter asked.

"It's disastrous because of you." Char shot back.

"Shut up, woman."

"I will." Jake moved toward me and Jasper. It started to rain, they got the hint.

"Everyone inside!" Some over dramatic person yelled from the crowd. Everyone ran inside. I was glad the house was huge.

"Okay, Jakey boy wanted to talk." Peter reminded everyone. Jasper sat on the leather couch and I made myself comfortable in his lap. He groaned when I hit the right spots.

"Okay, well. I've known Bella a long time.."

"NEXT!" Paul yelled.

"Shut up, Paul." Jake hissed. "Okay.."

"NEXT!" Embry yelled this time.

"Damnit. Fuck, I wish you guys all the best. I love you Bells and hope you come to my future wedding." He smiled, coming over to kiss me on the cheek. I smiled. "You really are beautiful, Bells. You're a lucky man, Jasper."

"I know this." Jazz laughed.

"Okay, people. Eat as much food as you like. Cakes there, alcohol there. Keep it in your pants," A few gasps. "Enjoy yourself." Peter finished.

"I have an announcement." Emm yelled loudly. Even humans were covering their ears. He was fiddling with something in his pocket. I smirked knowing what was about to happen. He sought out Rose, holding her arms and looking into her eyes.

"Rose, I love you. I've never really loved anyone before, but I know that I love you. You are everything to me and all that I need. I'm not good with this shit, actions speak louder than words," He grinned slyly. "I want to be with you forever, Rosie." He got down on one knee.

Everyone gasped.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, opening a small black velvet box. An expensive looking diamond ring sat inside. Rose gasped, a hand covering her mouth.

"Yes, you idiot, now get off the ground and kiss me!" She yelled. Em eagerly obliged. Everyone sighed happily.

"You know.." Peter started, looking toward Jazz, gaining both of our attention. "This thing between you two will last forever. Honey, you're stuck with the Major for good." I smiled, looking at Jasper and nodded.

"And Jazz is stuck with you forever." He looked at Jazz.

"How do you know this, Peter?" My Jazz asked.

"Even someone without my knowledge could tell you. You're soul mates."

"What is your gift? I never figured it out." Jazz tried again.

"I just know shit." He shrugged.

* * *

**The End!**

**What did you think?**

**Em finally proposed.. Angela is human..**

**Sequel?**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Love BHD**

**Xx**


	28. SEQUEL

AN

Hey guys, I posted the sequel.

The Last Mistake.

So, yeah haha check it out.

Angela's yet to be vamped up, Emmett and Jasper are decorating white walls against Esme's permission, we got a wedding to look forward to, new characters to be made, people to be vamped and wolfed.

Sigh, here we go on another rollercoaster. We're bound to fit tragedy in here somewhere folks.

Oh, first four people to give me a description are in my story. Leave a review on The Last Mistake.

I want,

Looks; eye color, skin colour, full lips, thin lips, fat or skin, wide and thin, I just repeated that, huh? Include height!

I want Personality! Wanna be cold hearted like Rose and Bells, or sweet like Angie?

What you wanna be! Human, Vamp, Wolf? Ninja? Emmett likes being a ninja lol.

Anything you want to be, include it in a review in the sequel, first four win a place.

Oh, and whoever you're mate is! Or want to be. OC or otherwise :)

Thanks guys.

Lots of love,

Crushed Hale.x


End file.
